The Missing Link
by mspolapotter
Summary: What do you do when you meet your best friend years later and find out he was your worst enemy?
1. Prologue

This is something I had in mind for quite a long time now and finally the movie began playing in my head.

Hope you guys like it!

* * *

He had promised that he would come. Night was falling. The sky was slowly turning purple and stars were beginning to appear.

"Minnie, it's time to go," the weary woman said, staring at the child in front of her.

"No," the child replied stubbornly for the hundredth. "Drake promised he would come and I'm not leaving until I see him."

The little girl took tiny bites of her banana split licking the spoon cleanly after every scoop. When the sky was dark and the ice cream parlor half-empty, a boy with platinum-blond hair entered the room with a woman who looked much like him.

"Drake!" The little girl jumped from her seat and the brightness of a thousand suns lit up her eyes. She hugged him tightly, but his face was melancholy.

"I can't stay long, Minnie," the boy said as they let go. "I only came to say goodbye."

"Where are you going?" the girl named Minnie asked. Once again, the light was gone.

"I can't say," the boy, Drake, replied.

"How are we supposed to be best friends if you're leaving?" Minnie asked, crying.

"Don't cry, Minnie. I'll write to you, I promise!" Drake said, giving his best friend a goodbye hug. He shoved a silver bracelet with a D charm in her hand before finally leaving.

For the rest of the week she made a bracelet for Drake, waiting for the day when the mail carrier will finally give her a letter from him and she could send one back, including the bracelet of her own making.

Five nights later, an owl swooped down on the skies of England.

Minnie, after crying herself to sleep once more, heard the faint rap on her window, but she assumed it was only from a dream.

_Rap! Rap! Rap!_ The sound became louder. She awoke and saw the owl fluttering outside her window. She opened it and the owl flew in, landing on a book on Minnie's study table. It presented its claw and she saw the small piece of paper tied to it. Minnie gingerly untied the letter and after she did, it didn't fly away. It was waiting for her to read and reply.

"Dear Minnie," the letter began in Drake's clumsy handwriting.

_Don't worry about me. I am fine. I am still in England, though I can't say where. Father said I must prepare for school soon. Strange things are happening to me and Mother said we only moved away so we can't harm other people._

_Anyway, Minnie, how are you? I know, it's only been five days but I already miss you. I'm afraid this is the only way we can communicate. Father said that the mail doesn't reach where we are._

_I really, really hope I could see you soon. I haven't got any playmates here. :(_

_Love from Drake_

Minnie excitedly clutched the letter to her chest. Seeing that it was already five in the morning, she fumbled for paper in her drawers. Hands shaking, she wrote a reply for Drake.

_Dear Drake,_

_I'm so glad that you're okay! The kids in my school never get tired of bullying me. They've made up a new nickname for me. This week, they started calling me "Buck Tooth Granger." I'm not going to do anything about it, though. I'm just going to show them that just because I don't have straight teeth and straight hair, doesn't mean I'm stupid._

_I miss you terribly as well, Drake! I can't finish one banana split by myself. :(_

_Take care always._

_Love from Hermione. xoxo_

_P.S. I made you a bracelet. I wasn't able to give you anything when you left. I hope it still reaches you._

Minnie rolled the small piece of paper and tied the bracelet to it as securely as she could. She tied the small package to the owl's leg before setting it free.

Every week the same owl would flutter in and give Minnie a letter. Minnie will write a reply as it waits.

But after several weeks, the owl did not come back. It didn't come back the week after. It didn't come back the week after that.

Minnie kept on writing, though. She knew that even if the owl didn't come back, she still had a best friend. She knew it would come back someday. Even if she didn't know whether her best friend was still alive, she kept on writing.

She never lost hope.

* * *

**_The Missing Link_**

_A Harry Potter Fanfiction by mspolapotter_

* * *

So, there we go.

Thanks for reading! Please review! :D


	2. The News

Hello! I finally finished encoding the first chapter! I've finished writing four, and hopefully will encode them soon.

**Disclaimer:** The story is inspired by the K-Drama Princess Hours or Goong.

* * *

Chapter 1: The News

* * *

"How is he?" Narcissa asked as soon as the medi-wizard exited the room.

"Terrible," the wizard replied, hanging his head. "It was bad for His Majesty to get Dragon Pox at his age. He's become very weak and susceptible to other diseases. The Dragon Pox will soon be gone, but the after-effects will definitely take a toll on his health."

Narcissa sat down, completely taken by the news.

"H-how much time does he have left?" the Queen Mother asked, able to retain composure unlike the queen.

"We don't know for sure," the medi-wizard said. "The after-effects can attack him anytime. And we can't be sure which one will be fatal. However I'll teach the Royal Potioneer how to make a potion for maintenance. I'll also leave the chef a diet."

"Very well," the Queen Mother said. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he bowed low to the Queen Mother. He turned to Narcissa. "Your Majesty."

The medi-wizard grabbed all his paraphernalia and, accompanied by one of the palace guards, was lead to the kitchens.

"What are we going to do, mother?" Narcissa asked of the Queen Mother, her brow knit with worry. They were advised to not yet visit the King, as they may also contact Dragon Pox.

"There is only one way," she replied. "The Crown Prince has to marry. Soon."

"_Marry_?" Narcissa repeated incredulously. "But Draco's still at Hogwarts! He hasn't finished school yet!"

"We don't accept that as an excuse," the Queen Mother said sternly. "_You_ of all people should know that. Or have you forgotten your lessons, Queen?"

Narcissa bowed her head in shame. She couldn't accept it. Her son—her _only _son—was going to be married. At seventeen. He's already lost his childhood. Now he would lose his teens. She always knew that he was betrothed to someone else. But she didn't expect that topic to enter their lives until much later. They'd all been informed of an agreement that the late King Abraxas got into with his friend. And surprisingly, this friend of his had been a Muggleborn. She could only hope that the man's granddaughter was at least a half-blood.

"Inform Prince Draco as soon as possible," the Queen Mother said.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Narcissa replied in a low voice.

* * *

Draco wasn't aware of the goings-on in the palace and quite frankly, doesn't really care. He was never comfortable of being the Prince. Sure he liked being rich and treated like, well, royalty, but he didn't like the publicity. He hated how much the people wanted to be in their lives. He hated how the people took away his family. He hated how they made him run away from his childhood. He hated how they turned him into a cold-hearted man.

So upon entering Hogwarts, he forgot about his life as a royal. Only when he went home did he go back to his damned life as a prince. No one in school knew who he really was except Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle and of course, Pansy. Everyone thinks it's so cool to be part of the Royal Family. In his opinion, it is complete and utter bullshit.

Unfortunately, he was still unable to completely escape his real life at school. He was still called from time to time.

Like now, for instance. He was walking to the Headmaster's office, knowing that their butler, Edison, would be waiting for him there. He'd been in their family for so long that he sometimes got mistaken as his grandfather. He never got to encounter much of his real grandfather. He was always too busy with "serving the populace," like his father was now.

Draco arrived at the entrance and said the password. He then waited patiently for his knock to be answered. To his surprise, his own mother was waiting for him, a look of worry and strength etched upon her elegant face. He caught himself in time and bowed low.

"Your Majesty," he said.

"Rise, my son," Narcissa said with a fond smile. She then motioned to the seat in front of her. The Headmaster was kind enough to leave them alone. "Sit."

Draco did as he was told and occupied the chair opposite his mother. He waited for the queen to speak.

"I bring grave news, Prince," she began. "The king is dying. His having Dragon Pox at his age may be fatal. And if it's not the Dragon Pox that will kill him, it's the after effects of the disease. Your father's days are numbered."

"I don't see how that concerns me," Draco replied coldly. He was never close to his father. He never spoke to him unless it was of royal matters. Besides, he took away too many things from him in an attempt to turn him into the son he wishes him to be.

"Draco," his mother sighed. "Please don't be like this." She stretched out her hand and gripped Draco's cold ones. "You know how this concerns you. You have to be married this year. You have to be ready to take over the throne any time and you must do so with a queen."

Draco's face hardened. "How much longer do I have?"

"About a month."

Draco nodded and then stood up. "I have to go, Your Majesty."

"Draco."

"I'm sorry, Mo—Milady. I have classes. Please give the King my best wishes."

He walked out of the room, his shoes clicking noisily against the marble.

* * *

Hermione, however not oblivious to the monarchy, just didn't care at all. Ginny shared her ignorance, and was even bitter about it. Parvati and Lavender were completely obsessed with who the Crown Prince could be.

"I still think he's at Hogwarts," Parvati insisted in one of her and Lavender's famous arguments of Where in the World Could the Crown Prince Be.

"He couldn't. They most probably shipped him off to Durmstrang," Lavender contradicted. "You know, to avoid bad publicity and stuff."

"What a pointless argument," Ginny, who was walking alongside them towards the Great Hall, whispered to Hermione

"Agree," she scoffed. They arrived at the Gryffindor table where the two continued their argument by throwing pieces of evidences that concern their position. Hermione sat between Ron and Harry who saved her a seat and began eating.

"What're those two arguing about?" Harry asked.

"Where the Crown Prince could be," Ginny supplied.

"There is a _Wizard Crown Prince_?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Blimey, Harry, for the hero of the Wizarding World, you sure know little about the world you just saved," Ron commented, taking a rare break from his eating.

"But there is one?" he asked.

"Sure there is," Ron replied. "The family and the system went into hiding when Voldemort tried to take over, but I expect they'll turn up any day now."

When he finished talking and continued with his plate of waffles, a collective flapping of wings was heard and became gradually louder. Soon, there were owls flying all over the place, dropping parcels and letters to their owners. An owl dropped the morning's copy of The Daily Prophet on Hermione's lap. She took a sip of pumpkin juice as she unfurled the newspaper. She saw the headline and almost spit out the juice she just drank.

_**Monarchy holds Press Conference: King's life in jeopardy, Crown Prince Draco Malfoy to marry.**_


	3. An Unfortunate Encounter

Hi guys! I'm back!~ :)) Sorry for the impossibly long wait. I was going to summer school (I have them now that I'm in college) which finished only this week. The first thing I did was encode.

I hope you guys enjoy! And I hope to update regularly after this.

That is all.

* * *

Chapter 2: An Unfortunate Encounter

* * *

The owl dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet on Pansy Parkinson's lap. The headline immediately caught her eye.

"Draco," she managed to choke out. Wordlessly, she handed over the newspaper. His eyes widened at the news. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Theo formed a protective circle around him, guarding him from the surge of fans that were sure to come as soon as they read the paper's headline.

"Let's go," Draco whispered to the five of them while people were still busy absorbing the idea. Warily, they made their way out of the Great Hall. They were about to get there too, but then everyone started standing up. Some were already shouting his name.

"Run," Theo advised and then they broke into a sprint, the horde of girls following them. The teachers soon heard then noise and began setting up wards to prevent Draco from being followed by the fangirls.

After half an hour of dodging, detouring and decoying, they finally reached the Headmaster's office, where they sought refuge. After catching their breath, Draco finally spoke.

"Shit."

* * *

"Draco is the Wizard Crown Prince?" Hermione said incredulously when most of the girls had taken to running after him.

"Parvati was right," Ron marveled, continuing with breakfast.

"He seems right for it," Harry shrugged.

"No wonder the monarchy suddenly disappeared," Ginny said. "Voldemort would have killed them as entertainment. I'm still amazed at how they kept it from him though."

"As for me, I really don't care," Hermione said, "Now if you excuse me, I have Advanced Potions." She stood up and gathered her school things before leaving the table.

She went back to her dormitory to get her Potions kit and started walking to the classroom via one of Ron and Harry's famous shortcuts. Expecting not to walk into anyone, she continued forward, mapping out her schedule for the day. She looked out the window, thinking of studying by the lake and collided with someone. Her potions kit fell to the ground and the contents of an improperly-screwed jar of eels' eyes spewed everywhere, most of it on the shoes of the person she collided with. She looked up and saw a pair of stormy gray eyes, slightly covered by a fringe of blond hair, looking down at her. She bit her lip, then considered her status and compared it to Draco's.

But then again, she was the Heroine of the Wizarding World. _Bullshit to that_, she thought.

"Sorry Malfoy," she said as airily as possible. "Or is it Crown Prince Draco now? Or maybe His Royal Highness?" She stood up without even taking a second glance at his filthy shoes.

Malfoy looked at him, his face blank. He pulled out the cleaning cloth from Hermione's kit, not caring about the contents that tumbled around inside and gave it to her.

"Clean my shoes," he ordered.

"No," Hermione replied stubbornly.

"I have power over you, Granger," Draco said maliciously. "I can do whatever I want. I'm the Prince. Now clean my shoes."

Hermione had no choice but to take the cloth and stoop down to wipe his shoes. She dragged the cloth over and over the surface of the shoe, but it won't go back to its original shine.

"Stop," Draco heaved a sigh. She ceased scrubbing and looked up at him. He then took out his wand. "_Scourgify._" Draco kicked the cleaning cloth in her face and continued walking.

"Hey!" Hermione called furiously. "Just because you're now a Prince and I'm a commoner, doesn't mean you have the authority to treat me like that."

"Actually I do," Draco said, not even stopping.

"I'm talking to you, asshole! Don't walk away!" Hermione threw the cloth at him and it hit the back of his head.

Draco turned around and walked back to Hermione.

"You're feisty," Draco said, mere inches from her face. "You're the only one who's ever talked back to me. I like you." He then began to lean in slowly as if he was going to kiss her. Hermione waited…

But was woken up from her daydream by a hooting owl that flew by. She remembered Drake and sighed. She watched Draco's retreating back and wished that she could have stood up to him. She repaired the jar, cleaner her face and continued her journey to the Potions classroom.

* * *

So that's it! So far. Haha. Thanks for reading! Please review :)))


	4. A Weekend Home

Hey! :D yay another chapter update!

Chapter 3: A Weekend Home

* * *

Hermione soon became sick of the glassy-eyed girls waiting outside their classroom whenever they had classes with the Slytherins. Time and time again she had restrained herself from docking points from the houses of all the stupid fangirls. She was going to raise that issue at the prefect meeting they were conducting tonight.

She realized that night that almost everyone was a fangirl. It seemed like it was only she, Ginny and Luna who weren't going all googly-eyes all over the newly-revealed Prince. (Ginny didn't like the idea of the royal family being used like a trophy, and she already had the Hero of the Wizarding World, so why would she want just a Prince? Luna had eyes only for Ron, who still seemed too dense to notice; and Hermione was still quite preoccupied with looking for Drake even after all these years)

"…get married, you know." Hermione overheard a conversation as she passed by a classroom. Who in their right mind would talk about marriage while they were still in school? She decided to eavesdrop, in order to be able to tell McGonagall a full report about this.

"So, will you marry me?" the male voice said.

"You know I have my plans, Your Majesty," the girl said, emphasizing the last two words. Oh, so it's Draco.

"Come on, Pansy, not you too," Draco groaned. "I'm still the Draco you know. Why won't you agree to marrying me?"

"First of all, Draco, we are too young," Pansy replied.

"They don't care," Draco insisted. "The king's dying. If I'm going to rule, I need someone to rule by my side. I want you to be my queen. If not, they'll marry me off to someone I don't know."

"Why not let Cassie rule?" Pansy asked.

"Really, Pansy? You think I'd agree to rule by my sister Cassiopeia?" Draco asked with a chuckle. "That's incest, considering I'd have to produce an heir with her. Besides she's still in Asia. She was when we went into hiding, and Her Majesty won't let her come back. She's doing charity work there."

Pansy sighed.

"Why won't you agree?" Draco asked. "They're rushing me into this and you're the only one I see fit to be Crown Princess."

"They may be rushing you, but you can't rush me as well," Pansy retorted. "You know my dreams, Draco. You know that I want to get out of here. You know I want to fly to Russia and train to be a professional dancer."

"But Pansy I…I love you. I want you to be my wife and queen," Draco pleaded.

"I know that," she replied honestly. "And you are my king. But if you really love me, you will let me be queen of my own kingdom. Can you really tie me down and force me into that palace forever? You know how I like to be free to do whatever I want to do."

At this, Draco was at a loss for words. Hermione peeked in slightly and saw the look in Draco's eyes.

"Poor Prince," Hermione whispered sarcastically. At that moment her Head Girl badge beeped. It was a sign that she was needed at the meeting.

"Who's there?" Draco called. Hermione began walking quickly. "Stop." She stopped abruptly and heard Draco's shoes clicking on the marble._ On the count of three, then. One, two, three._ And she ran for her life as fast as her legs could take her.

* * *

"…and that concludes our meeting for tonight," McGonagall finished after around an hour of reminding the prefects of what they already know. "You may all go do your rounds."

There was a loud shuffling of feet as the prefects began standing up and leaving the room. Hermione was distracted as the scene she witnessed an hour ago flew past her mind.

"Miss Granger, a word please?" Professor McGonagall said before she could even stand up. McGonagall sat down in front of her after closing the door.

"You are relieved of Head Girl duties for the week," she said. "However, you will still have your dormitory."

"What, why?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"You need to go home," McGonagall said. "They have sent me a letter explaining the situation. I would like you to pack a bag for two days and Floo home immediately. It is of dire importance."

"Are my parents in trouble?" Hermione asked, her panic rising.

"Your family's fine," McGonagall reassured. "There is just something very important you need to know."

"Why can't you tell me? Why didn't they tell me in the letter?"

"I believe I am not in the position to disclose such information, and I also believe that this kind of information is something that you need to hear yourself. Now please go and pack."

Hermione nodded and stood up to leave.

Hermione walked to her dormitory thinking of what could have possibly happened. Was she adopted and her pureblood parents were coming to claim her? Were they evicted from their house and needed her help? Could she be betrothed to some Prince in Europe?

She mentally slapped herself for being ridiculous. _Be realistic,_ she thought.

Before she knew it she was being dragged by someone to an empty corner.

"It was you," Draco said with a smirk. He put his hands on the wall to prevent her from escaping. "I don't know how much you heard, but let's get one thing straight. You are not allowed to tell anyone. Understood?"

Hermione nodded blankly.

"If you do," he continued, pressing a finger to her lips. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to shut your mouth for you."

She was too surprised to say anything. Draco put down both arms and smirked.

"Nice talking to you, Granger." And he began walking away. Hermione wanted to burst in frustration, but waited to get to her dormitory.

_"THAT BASTARD!"_ she screamed at the top of her lungs as soon as she slammed her door shut. She was lucky that Theodore Nott (who was Head Boy) wasn't around. She began packing stuff in her duffel bag, counting how much time had passed since McGonagall asked her to pack her bags and Floo home. When she was done, he scribbled a note to Theodore.

_Ted,_

_Went home. McG's orders. Ask her what to do. DO NOT TURN THIS DORMITORY INTO A PIGSTY._

_-Mines_

After changing into a shirt and jeans, she went back to McGonagall's office.

"Have a safe trip, Ms. Granger," she said as Hermione stepped into the fireplace with a pinch of Floo powder. "And good luck."

She nodded, not minding McGonagall's peculiar behavior, and threw in the powder shouting, "Granger residence!"

After a few minutes of spinning, she arrived at their fireplace in the living room, looking into a complete mess. The couch was overturned. The coffee table had stacks of empty boxes. The cushions had been pulled from their chairs. Papers and more empty boxes were strewn on the floor. She pulled out her wand and walked into the living room warily.

She walked through the house and found that every room was in the same state. She heard a noise in her parents' room and proceeded to investigate.

There, slumped on the floor was her father, rummaging through a drawer.

"Dad?" Hermione called.

"Oh, sorry, hone, I didn't hear you come in," he replied. Her mum poked her head from the closet and smiled then continued her search.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked.

"A ring, honey," her dad said "It's gold and really cheap-looking, and has a sort of coat of arms craved on it."

"Do you mean that ring you put under the dining room table because it won't stop moving?"

Her father instantly stopped and stared at his wife.

Hermione chuckled and walked to the dining room.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The table hovered a few inches above the ground and there on the floor, was the ring she described. She grabbed it then extended the leg of the table before putting it down.

"Here it is!" she said, skipping to her parents' room.

She handed his father the ring and her father placed it in a box which contained have the coat of arms carved on the ring.

"Honey," her mum said seriously. "We have something important to talk to you about."

* * *

Ooh! Cliffy! There we go. Thanks for reading! Please do click the lovely review button below and tell me what you think. :)


	5. The Marriage Clause

Chapter 4: The Marriage Clause

* * *

On the other side of the world, there was another Wizard Prince.

Dragomir Lestrange wasn't always the "kid who talked funny English." When he was in England, he was a Prince-in-training. His grandfather was at the throne and his father Rodolphus was the Prince. That was until Voldemort killed his father. His mother had to send him to Seoul to save his life while she worked for Voldemort as a loyal follower.

Dragomir enjoyed life in Seoul. There were no pressures. He was free. He had many friends. He enjoyed the food, the culture and the people.

Only on the previous year, the Dark reign or Lord Voldemort was ended by a boy named Harry Potter. Only recently, the royal family revealed itself once more, the Malfoys being at the throne. Lucius had replaced his father as King. Of course, it had always been the Blacks who had the Royal blood.

His mother told him the previous night that they were going home, but no. He was home.

"Ready?" she asked, walking into his room as he packed his things. His mother arrived the night before to accompany him back to Scotland.

"_Aniyo_," he said. His mother sighed.

"You know, I do not understand the language here, Prince," she said.

"_Eomma,_ can you please stop calling me that?" Dragomir requested. "I'm not a Prince anymore. Draco is."

His mother sat down on the bed and reached out for his hand. "You still are the rightful Prince." She the stood up and kissed the top of his forehead. "You still are."

* * *

Since the news broke out that Draco was the Prince, he had been spending most of his time trying hard not to draw attention to himself. He usually stayed inside his dormitory instead of the library to do homework, and refused to socialize with anyone else except his circle of friends. Sometimes he wished he'd done better in his previous years so he instead of Theodore Nott could have been the Head Boy. Then again, the price to pay was sharing a common room with Hermione Granger.

"Draco?" came Pansy's voice from the other side of the door.

"It's open," Draco said. Pansy entered and gave a small curtsy. "I appreciate the absence of 'Your Majesty,' 'Your Highness' and 'Prince,' but you didn't have to curtsy."

"Sorry. My parents… anyway," she shrugged. "The Queen and Queen Mother are downstairs. They want to talk to you."

"I'll be downstairs in a bit, thank you," he said. Pansy curtsied again before leaving. Draco groaned and covered his face with his hands.

He made his way downstairs and found that the common room had been emptied of students. His mother was sitting on the highest chair in the room, next to his grandmother.

"Your Majesties," Draco greeted, bowing low. The queens acknowledged it and motioned for him to sit down in front of them.

"You are aware that you are to be married in a month," the Queen said.

Draco immediately bunched his fists and tried very hard to keep his composure. "Yes, milady."

"There is no more need for convincing anyone to be your bride," the Queen Mother continued. "You are betrothed to someone, thanks to the late King Cygnus.

"A long time ago your grandfather met Roger Walters while they were at Hogwarts. Your grandfather, of course, was a Slytherin. Roger was a Gryffindor and a halfblood. Nevertheless, they were best friends.

"Eventually, time came for them to separate. Your grandfather had duties as a Royal of the Wizarding World. He'd invited Roger to become his personal advisor when he became King, but Roger refused. He had fallen in love with a Muggle and wanted to be with her. So he did.

"However, before they completely went their separate ways, they made a pact. He promised Roger that one day, their families will unite. He will share the royal blood to his family. He promised his first grandson to Roger's first granddaughter.

"You remember your cousin Dragomir, I trust? You were born in the same year, and yet you are the Royal. Also, you are a month older than him. So you are to marry Roger Walters' granddaughter."

"I can't believe this," Draco grumbled. "First of all, I'm supposed to be prepared to rule anytime. Next, I have to get married in a month. Now, I'm supposed to marry and fall in love with someone I will meet only in a few weeks!"

"Draco, you know you have responsibilities as a Prince," the Queen scolded. "Dragomir would have had no problem with accepting his duty."

"Then that makes it easier, doesn't it?" Draco said. "Make Dragomir the Prince!"

"Prince Draco, do not make this harder for any of us," the Queen Mother added in a gentler and yet firmer tone. "It was hard for all of us here in this room to accept the passing of King Rodolphus. Everyone would greatly appreciate if you step up and be worthy of your title."

"Fine, marry me off!" Draco said angrily. "On one condition."

The queens waited for his bargain with bated breath.

"I can divorce her."

The queens looked at each other apprehensively. "Providing you are able to find someone to rule or produce an heir to the throne."

"Then I accept."

* * *

_**Some Korean Words!**_

_Aniyo_- No

_Eomma_- Mom (Omoni is mother)

Thanks for reading! please review :D


	6. Betrothed

Chapter 5: Betrothed

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Hermione said after everything had been explained to her. "Grandad was friends with a royal. Not only that, he promised his first granddaughter to the first grandson of a Royal."

"Yes," her parents said in unison.

"What if I say no?" Hermione asked, fiddling with the bracelet Drake gave them when they were younger—it was something she did when she was nervous.

"Your Majesty," his father began, but Mrs. Granger elbowed his side. "_Hermione_, this promise is important. You know how hard it's been lately. We don't have a lot of patients at the clinic anymore. We barely get by. Your becoming a princess could save us all."

"I'll stop going to Hogwarts then," Hermione said. "I've received enough money for being a war heroine. We could convert it to Pounds."

"Your schooling has a different fund," her father said.

"What do you mean?"

"Your grandfather saved all his money up for you," her mother said. "He wanted you to go to Hogwarts."

Hermione paled. "Why does he know about Hogwarts?"

Her parents looked at each other. "Hermione," her mother began, putting both her hands in hers. "Grandad's a wizard."

* * *

"Do you know who I'm marrying?" Draco asked his grandmother while his mother was at the Headmistress's office.

From her bag, the Queen Mother pulled out a miniature album. She tapped her wand on it and it blew up to normal size. Draco began flipping through the album. It was a scrapbook of his Grandfather Cygnus and Roger Walters.

"Roger and your grandfather created that when they were still in Hogwarts," his grandmother explained. "He continued to send us photos of their family. Before he died, he was able to send one last picture. His granddaughter was eleven, and he gave us his picture of her. He was unable to tell her that he was a wizard. I hear she is a Gryffindor."

Draco made it to the last page of the scrapbook.

His eyes flew wide open at the sight of the girl he was marrying.

"Her?"

* * *

"What?" Hermione sighed. "Grandad—he used to go to Hogwarts? So this—this royal I'm marrying is a royal of the wizarding world?"

"Yes."

"No! No! Absolutely not!" Hermione said indignantly. She refused to admit to her parents her dread of marrying Draco Malfoy. "H-how can we marry? We're still in school! A-and he's a pureblood and I'm a muggleborn! It simply isn't done! He wouldn't even touch me with a ten-foot pole!"

"Dear, you're being sarcastic," her father said.

"_No I'm not!_" Hermione was now taking deep breaths. She was on the verge of a panic attack. "He's in my class! And he's a Slytherin! And he's been bringing me over the edge for seven years! He has a girlfriend!"

Hermione put her face in her hands, trying her best to calm down. She wanted to help her parents, she really did. But marry Draco Malfoy?

"We'll give you time to think," her father said, kissing the top of her head.

It was not an easy decision.

* * *

Pansy passed by the entry to their common room to see several students trying their best to listen in.

"He's to be married in a month!" the Ravenclaw said excitedly.

"I bet it's some princess from another wizarding royal family!" the Hufflepuff said. "Lucky bitch."

"Oh, please, it's someone from here," the Ravenclaw contradicted.

"Could there be another English wizarding royal family?" the other Hufflepuff asked.

Pansy shook her head and left the girls to their speculations.

Later, when the majesties left, she entered his room to confront him about what he heard from the snooping students earlier.

"Hey," she greeted, sitting down on his bed.

Draco looked at her to acknowledge her presence, then went back to his homework. "What, no curtsy this time?" He joked.

"I don't need to boost your ego, it's already blown up as it is," Pansy said. "Word in the castle is that you're getting married."

Draco's smile faded from his face. "Why yes. Yes I am."

"Draco," Pansy said. "You know what I feel about your proposal. My answer hasn't changed."

"I'm not getting married to you," Draco grumbled. "Apparently nothing's stopping me from getting married. Not even when the only one I want to marry says no. My grandfather betrothed me before I was even born."

"What?" Pansy said, her eyes wide. "To whom?"

"Hermione Granger."

Pansy was dumbstruck. She stood up and started to leave.

"I only agreed because they allowed us to get a divorce," Draco said, gripping her wrist. Pansy didn't resist. "We can still be together like we promised when we were kids. You'll always be my Minnie."

She looked at him as slowly tears began to fall on her cheeks. Draco stood up and wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug. He then kissed the top of her head.

Pansy smiled through her tears as the feeling of guilt settled itself in the bottom of her stomach.

* * *

So basically, don't get in a fuss. Pansy's not Minnie.

Thanks for reading! Please review :D

Seriously, though. Review.


	7. Her Choice

Chapter 6: Her Choice

* * *

Hermione was completely preoccupied with breakfast the next morning. Even though her parents had made her favorite breakfast and did not talk about what she found out last night, she felt as if she'd swallowed a large helping of porridge that refused to digest. The awkward silence was difficult, and the tension as thick as fog. Her father decided to risk breaking the ice.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, although it was quite obvious from Hermione's glassy eyes that she didn't sleep well.

"Fine," she lied easily.

"We made you your favorite breakfast," he pressed on with, again, quite an obvious fact. "Why are you not eating? Did we do something wrong with it?"

Hermione slowly shook her head.

Mr. Granger was at a loss and so the awkward silence fell back once again.

"Come on John," Mrs. Granger sighed suddenly, making her husband jump. "Let's not play pretend. We know she's going through something difficult right now. We can't pretend that everything's fine."

A few minutes after her outburst, there was a loud knock on the door. Hermione's father stood up to see what was happening.

"Good morning, Maybelle," he said when he saw his snooty older sister at their front door. Behind her, he could see several bulky men about twice his size.

"Good morning, John," Maybelle Granger said in a grating voice. "I trust you know what date it is today?"

John mentally slapped his forehead. Because of the sudden news about Hermione being asked to fulfill her duty as princess, he'd forgotten that today was the deadline of his loan payment.

"Y-you see, M-Maybelle, I-I forgot to call you yesterday," he stammered. He cleared his throat and continued. "We are experiencing a family crisis right now and I was hoping you can come back next month instead?"

Maybelle shook her head mockingly and tsk'ed. Hermione observed that she was quite like Madam Pince when faced with students trying to get off the hook in the library.

"That loan's been overdue for a month now, John," she said. "What makes you think I can extend it again?" She motioned to the bulky men and they entered the Granger household. John and Hermione's mother tried to hold them off, but they knew they would break their grip soon.

"Hermione!" her mum called. "Go!"

But Hermione wasn't about to leave them. She ran upstairs to grab her wand, unsure of what to do. She wasn't allowed to do magic in front of Muggles! Her parents were screaming in protest.

In the nick of time she saw the Floo in her bedroom activate, and soon, two tall men wearing black robes and the Black coat of arms walked into her bedroom.

"Miss Granger, we are guards of the royal wizarding family," one of them said. "The Queen Mother would like to meet with you today."

"However, if you do not accept this marriage, we can go back and tell her," the other one said.

This is it, a voice in the back of her head said. This is your chance to change your life. Your only chance. A life like this or a better life with a simple couple of circumstances? What will it be?

She listened to the emerald flames roaring behind her, whispering what lies ahead, should she accept the honor. A marriage to one of the few people on this earth that she loathes, and a life in a castle forever, unable to live freely and be normal. At the same time, her parents would have an easier life, no more need to desperately get by: they can have whatever they want.

Then she heard the sound of her parents screaming downstairs. All she had to do was say yes, and her parents would be free of this burden. Of loans, debts and mortgages. They will no longer be crushed by the insults of other people, who think that they were losers, desperate to make their daughter finish at a prestigious boarding school so they could have one vestige of wealth. All she had to do was say yes, marry Draco and live in the castle, and her parents would live comfortably forever.

_What will it be?_ The voice asked again.

Determinedly, Hermione went to her parents' room and grabbed the ring and coat of arms.

"I accept," she said, handing them over to the guards. "But before we go, I need a little help with something."

And it was in that moment the guards heard the commotion downstairs.

The three made their way downstairs to see Mr. and Mrs. Granger wrestling their things from the henchmen while Hermione's Auntie Maybelle sat there on the dining room table, smoking a cigarette.

"It's okay to use your wand, Your Majesty," one guard said. The title made Hermione jump slightly. "We can Obliviate them afterwards."

"I had not thought of that," she admitted. She then pointed her wand at one bulky man. "Stupefy!"

The other guard noticed that the door was open and that people were rounding up to see what was happening. He discreetly cast a Beffudlement Charm on the audience which dispersed immediately and closed the door.

"I demand you let me out this instant!" Maybelle screamed at the top of her lungs. The guard smirked and bound her to the dining chair she was sitting in. Her eyes were wide with shock as ropes appeared out of thin air and wrapped themselves around her.

Hermione and the other guard were finishing up Obliviating the henchmen and levitating the appliances back where they belong. With a satisfied smirk, she, her parents and the other guard approached her.

"W-what are you?" Maybelle stuttered.

"I am a witch," Hermione said proudly, twirling her wand around her fingers deftly. "And I am a Wizard Royal."

Maybelle kept her mouth shut, eyeing the wand cautiously.

"Can we Obliviate her into thinking this was a dream?" Hermione asked the guard. "I want her to never hurt my family again."

The guard nodded and twirled his wand over Maybelle's head while muttering an incantation. It produced dust-like sparks which floated into her head.

"I want you to listen very carefully," Hermione said. "You will forget about everyone's debts. You're already rich enough anyway. You will move the States and never come back. Understood?"

Maybelle, her eyes glassy, slowly nodded her head.

"Good," Hermione said. "Now I want you to get up, go back home, pack everything you need and start leaving."

Maybelle nodded again as she stood up and left.

Hermione then heaved a huge sigh as she closed the door behind her. She sat back on the couch with her face in her hands.

"Your Majesty," the guard said. "The Queen Mother is waiting."

Her parents were stunned. They knew Hermione still needed time to think, judging from what happened earlier at breakfast.

"Can you please give me a half hour to prepare?" she muttered. The guards bowed and moved to go upstairs. Her father instead opened up the fireplace and let them leave through there.

"We will inform the Queen Mother of the circumstances," the guard said, before entering the fireplace. "We will be back." Hermione nodded.

"Hermione…are you…are you sure?" her mother asked when the guards were gone.

"I can't let you have this life anymore," Hermione said. "You deserve so much more."

"But Hermione—"

"Don't try to talk me out of it."

In a half hour, she was able to take a shower and prepare for her meeting with the Queen. Soon the guards were back to take her to the manor castle. Hermione only brought her wand, which was tucked in a holster in her boot and the bracelet that Drake gave her, which she had to get adjusted several times.

"After you, Your Majesty," one guard said. Hermione nodded and took one last deep breath before her life changed forever.

And then she stepped into the emerald green flames.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review. No seriously, _Review_.


	8. Meeting the Queen

Hey, I'm back! I'm on break, but I'm writing again. I discovered this cool program called Scrivener.

* * *

Chapter 7: Meeting the Queen

* * *

Hermione expected the usual Floo effect, twirling and tumbling through emerald space, seeing different fireplaces before finally landing in the fireplace of their destination. But this time, she took only two steps forward and then was greeted by a cool breeze. She opened her eyes and she was in the castle.

This place felt familiar to her, but not in a good way. She clutched her arm as the scar on her arm tingled. A couple of elfmaids bowed low in front of her.

"Lady Hermione," one of them said. "Follow us please."

The elfmaids turned around and began walking as Hermione followed. Hermione observed that the castle seemed different and yet the same. The eerie darkness was gone, replaced by elegant dim lighting. It seemed larger too. As they went through the various hallways, she can't help but admire what the castle was now.

The elfmaids led her into a parlor and sat her at one end of a long table. A few minutes later, another elfmaid entered and served her tea and biscuits. She was about to pour her own cup when one of the elfmaids did it for her.

"The Queen will be here in a short while, Lady Hermione," the elfmaid said, not looking in her eye. She bowed low and left.

Hermione tried to be as steady, prim and proper as possible while she ate her biscuits and drank her tea. But the Queen was taking too long and the ornaments in the room were too interesting to resist.

Finally, she stood up as quietly as she could and began admiring various décor.

"Wow," she breathed as she walked around the room, seeing pictures of the Royal families of both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds.

"Wow," she breathed again. On the mantelpiece were several badges and trinkets…and a framed photo of the previous king along with her grandfather. She gingerly picked it up.

"Granddad," she whispered, caressing the smiling face of the old man. Hermione was only about six years old when he dies, but she remembered him clearly. He was very gentle with her, and spoiled her to no end. Every time he came over, he'd bring her a gift, a toy, a book or a sweet. Her mother would chastise him for that.

"She deserves it," he'd say everytime. "She's my special little princess."

Now she knew why.

She put the frame back down and resumed her seat. Her granddad always called her princess, Only now did she realize that it was more than just an endearment. It was her destiny.

Desperate for something else to do, she wiped the corners of her eyes and picked up the teacup. She took one sip—Chamomile; her favorite, she realized—and set it back down on the saucer. Unfortunately, she was unable to do so properly as her hands were shaking and the contents spilled onto her lap, leaving a wet stain on her pants. And in that moment a trumpet, sounded somewhere in the castle.

"Announcing the arrival of Her Royal Highness, Queen Narcissa Black-Malfoy."

Hermione squirmed in her seat and prayed for ten more seconds before the Queen could arrive. She tucked frantically under her clothes and realized with a groan that she forgot to wear her wand holster.

Soon she heard several footsteps and tried to wipe as much of the tea away as possible. Two elfmaids entered, dressed in elaborate robes (which made Hermione feel relieved), soon followed by Queen Narcissa Black-Malfoy of the Wizard Monarchy. She'd read books about her that described her beauty, but none came close to real life. She had a good disguise as a Death Eater. She wore robes of gold and black silk, embroidered with the Black coat of arms. Her skin was as perfect as the silk, her blonde hair tied up in the most beautiful bun possible. She seemed to glide with every step. However, there was a bit of darkness under her eyes, a sign of worry over her husband's condition. Her lips were a tight line with a hint of quivering, probably her constant fight for control.

Hermione was dumbstruck, so there was a delay before she stood up and curtsied. The queen took her seat and motioned for Hermione to sit down.

She laid down the ring and half coat of arms on the table. One of the elfmaids took it and presented it to the queen. The two rings were placed side by side and the queen put together the two halves, which magically attached themselves together and looked as good as new.

Hermione gulped. Here was her future mother-in-law, should they agree on the terms. This was the woman she loathed for so many years. The tension was thick and the silence uncomfortable, so Hermione decided to diffuse some of it.

"So—" she began but was cut off by Lady Malfoy.

"How do you feel about the marriage, Miss Granger?"

Her nerves suddenly froze. She said the only thing that popped into her mind. "Huh?"

Lady Malfoy smirked and Hermione was reminded of her son, the man she hated so much and was about to marry. She suddenly had the urge to punch her like she did her son.

"I trust you understood my question the first time, Miss Granger. I have been regaled countless times of your intelligence."

Hermione flushed. The urge to smack her got stronger. She took a deep breath and calmed down. She was not to be berated by a Malfoy ever again. She cleared her throat and began speaking.

"Well, honestly, I think it's preposterous," Hermione replied. The look on the queen's face immediately informed her of what she thought of her answer. "However, I do want to do this for my family. Nothing more, nothing less."

"By that you mean…?" Lady Malfoy asked.

"Well, this is the legacy my grandfather left me," she replied simply. "He knew I was meant for something bigger. I'm already heroine of this world and I'm not about to let him down. This is his last wish. I'm going to fulfill that for him. I owe him that much.

"And being part of the royal family means that my parents would get a decent life. They won't have to put up with all the shit they have in their life—"

"Miss Granger, are you accepting this honor solely for the wealth?" Lady Malfoy demanded, outraged.

It was Hermione's turn to smirk. "I've already told you, _Your Highness_, I'm doing this for my family—for the life they deserve."

Lady Malfoy looked angry, but quickly regained her composure.

"Very well, Miss Granger," Lady Malfoy said. "What are your terms?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I want to be able to share this life with them," she said. "I want them to be able to come here to the Wizarding World to…visit me. I want them to never have to suffer ever again."

Lady Malfoy stared at her for a while.

"I accept," she replied simply.

Hermione heaved a sigh.

She was officially to become Princess Hermione Jean Granger Black-Malfoy nee Granger of the Wizard Monarchy.

* * *

Hermione had been dismissed by the Queen after final instructions and was being escorted to the fireplace. The wedding was to be held in a month. In between her lessons at Hogwarts, she would have training. She will learn the history of the monarchy, the bloodline of the Blacks, the traditions and basic princess training. Hermione would have been excited about the prospect of learning, had it not sounded like finishing school.

Just as they were reaching the fireplace, Draco spotted her. The guards bowed low to him and he acknowledged them with a nod.

"I would like to speak to her privately," he said. The guards walked away wordlessly.

Draco smirked and began walking circles around her. Hermione felt both uncomfortable and insecure with what he was doing.

"Well, this should be interesting," he said.

"I'm not a piece of meat, Malfoy," she replied. "And I'm about as thrilled about this marriage as you are."

"That's _Prince_ to you, Granger," Draco said. "Or Your Highness, Your Majesty… Take your pick."

"Well, soon it'll be Princess to you too, Malfoy," Hermione said. Draco sniggered as she blushed when they both realized how awkward what Hermione said was. _Dam, that sounded good in my head_, she thought.

Draco snapped his fingers. "You may return her to her home now." Immediately, the guards returned to her side.

When Hermione got back home, the house was back to normal again. She found her parents waiting nervously for her in the dining room.

"How did it go?" her mum asked, standing up.

Hermione shakily made her way towards them. Her dad stood up and supported her, and guided her in a seat.

"I'm going to get you out of this life, Mum," she replied. "No more bills, no more debts. Your princess—" she gulped "—is going to be a real princess."

* * *

Dragon will be back in a couple of chapters. Hoping to update before term begins.


	9. Princess

Am back! Also on Christmas vacation, which is longer than term break, so I hope to update more chapters.

I stand corrected, Dragon is back in this chapter. Without further ado!

* * *

Chapter 8: Princess

* * *

Hermione Flooed back to Hogwarts the following morning. After settling back into her dormitory, she looked for her friends at the Great Hall. When she walked in, however, a hush fell upon the vast room. A hundred eyeballs followed her as she sat on the Gryffindor table next to Harry. The silence was replaced with a buzz of whispers.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked innocently. Ginny just shook her head.

"You may want to see this morning's _Prophet_," Harry told her, handing her a copy. Hermione snatched the paper out of his hands and groaned when she saw the headline.

"Oh no."

**_War heroine, Hermione Granger heiress to Wizard Princess throne_**

Gossip, stares and whispers followed Hermione around for the rest of the day. She was very grateful when classes were finally over. She decided to spend some time in the library with Ginny and Luna.

"What do you guys think? Did I make the right choice?" she asked.

"Well, in my opinion, you only did it because of your family, so I guess it's okay," Luna replied dreamily.

"Aren't you just…scared though? I mean, this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. He's been an arse to you for ages," Ginny added.

"Malfoy doesn't scare me," Hermione scoffed.

"I still think it's too early," Ginny said. "We're young. We have lives to live."

Hermione sighed. Ginny was right. She had a life to live and dreams to chase, and she was allowing herself to be tied down at such a young age.

"Like I said, Hermione, as long as you think the reason's worth it, there's no reason to be guilty," Luna reminded.

Later that night, Hermione caught Ron burning the midnight oil alone in the Gryffindor common room.

_Odd_, she thought. _Ron usually asks me to do his homework._

Regardless, Hermione was glad her friend was learning to do things on his own. However, it still seemed that he was having a hard time so she offered her assistance.

"Need help?" she asked. Ron didn't reply.

_Huh._

Hermione pulled a chair and sat next to him. Ron gathered his stuff and stood up.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Ron still didn't say anything. "Ron!"

Ron started up the stairs. Hermione followed.

"Ron, I asked you a question!"

"What, you're going all 'royal' on me now?"

"What," Hermione began, puzzled and amused, "are you talking about?"

"Forget it," he growled, continuing up the steps.

"Spit it out, Ronald," Hermione ordered.

"Fine." He faced her. "I can't believe you are marrying Draco Malfoy."

"Ron, I have no choice."

"You have a choice. You could have said no, Hermione. How can you say you have no choice—?"

"I did it to _save_ my_ family_, Ron," she reiterated. "I did it so they could live a better life. So no one would chase them for their debts anymore."

Ron stared at the wall beside him. He was never good at anger management and often said more than he would normally want to. However, he still had a huge pride.

"If you had this chance, Ron, even if it was Millicent Bulstrode or Pansy Parkinson, would you let it go?"

Ron remained silent. He had officially said too much.

"I didn't think so." She walked out of the common room and back to the Heads' dormitory.

* * *

"Wake up, sweetie." Dragon felt himself being shaken slightly and removed his earbuds.

"We're home," his mother announced.

When the plane finished its descent, he slowly got up and placed his phone and iPod back in his carry-on.

He followed his mother through the airport robotically, pushing their trolley full of bags and a couple of suitcases. He continued hazily and stopped when he heard a crunch. His trolley seemed to have collided with something on the ground.

"Oh no," a girl groaned, bending down to pick it up the same time as Dragon. He grabbed it first. It was a cellphone. The screen was a bit scratched and the casing was a bit bent, but other than, it still seemed to be in working order. Being the gentleman, he dusted it off before handing it to the girl.

"Thank you," she replied sheepishly. "And sorry."

Dragon looked at her closely. "You seem familiar. Have we met before?"

"I'm not sure," the girl replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. For a brief second, he saw a scar on her wrist.

He _knew_ that scar.

* * *

He'd only been five years old then. He loved playing hide and seek with Draco on the palace grounds. Sometimes, when Draco was not around, he played with Pansy, the daughter of one of his mother's advisors. She had long, straight, dark brown hair back then. They always played in the huge garden on the palace grounds.

"You're it!" he'd say, touching her back.

"You're it!" Pansy would say, touching his shoulder after chasing him around the rosebushes.

For a while they'd chase each other in the garden, trying to be out of the other's reach. Pansy, out of breath, had stopped running and started catching her breath. Draco sneaked up behind her and…

"YOU'RE IT!" he'd shouted triumphantly, pushing her a little too hard. Pansy had stumbled on her own feet and fell forward, her wrist catching on the bushes.

"Ow!" Pansy cried, her kneed hitting the grass. She looked at her bleeding wrist.

"I'm so sorry!" Dragon had repeated over and over, panic obvious in his voice. He grabbed his white handkerchief and helped Pansy sit p. He folded the handkerchief neatly and tied it around Pansy's wrist.

"Can you walk?" He asked. Pansy nodded tearfully. Dragon helped her up and gently walked with her to their Koi pond.

Dragon took off the temporary bandage and dipped on corner of it in the water. He then began wiping the wound gently.

"I'm sorry," Dragon would whisper every time she winced.

He tied the bloodied bandage back on her wrist when he was done cleaning. Pansy kissed him on the cheek.

"You're the best Healer ever," she proclaimed.

* * *

Dragon smiled at the memory.

"_Mianhae_," he said, still accustomed to Korean.

"Excuse me?"

"I-I'm sorry," He slapped himself mentally for the blunder. "I'm from Korea. I'm sorry for your phone."

"Strange," Pansy remarked, looking at him differently. "You seem oddly British."

"Oh, I am," Dragon replied. "Sorry about your wrist," he added smiling sheepishly, his dimples showing.

"Huh?"

"Your wrist."

"Oh, that," Pansy chuckled. "It's nothing. I got it when I was—Dragon?"

He smiled even wider. "I thought you'd never catch on."

"Oh, Dragon, it _is _you!" Pansy exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "You were in Korea all this time?"

Dragon only shrugged.

"Oh no, I'll have to go right now, I'll catch up with you when I get back, okay?"

"Okay,"

They exchanged numbers and, after a final round of goodbyes, went their separate ways.

Bellatrix stared distastefully after Pansy.

"How dare she not curtsy?" his mother asked him. "What has Rose started teaching that child these days? How can she forget that you're royalty?"

"Mum," Dragon chastised. "Be nice."

* * *

Since the news, people stared at Hermione, some out of jealousy and distaste, others in admiration and idolization. Thankfully, there were still a handful of people who didn't make her feel any different.

She never thought the day would come when she'd thank heavens that Draco still kept treating her the way he always had—indifferent and scornful.

One night, while she was doing her schoolwork on the coffee table and practicing some spells, a knock came on the door. Hermione decided to ignore it. Theo finally stood up huffily and opened the door.

"Your Highness." Hermione heard Theo say. Startled, she looked up from her parchment and saw Draco –her fiancé – at the door.

Tension built up with every step he took.

_He clearly wants to talk_, Hermione thought, trying to not be conscious.

"Excuse us for a bit, Theo, would you?" Draco requested. Theo bowed low and left the room.

"What do you want?" Hermione growled, not stopping from doing her homework.

"I just came to deliver a message, Princess," Draco said. "Your lessons begin next week."

Hermione groaned. "Great," she enthused sarcastically. Everyone knew how much she was a fan of learning. But learning to be a proper lady? Definitely not up her alley.

Draco sat down Theo's previous seat and drank in Hermione's image, hair in a mess, drinking coffee from a mug shaped like a tooth and scribbling frantically on parchment.

"You will be learning about the monarchy's history, proper conduct, the laws of our world and many more."

Hermione stayed quiet.

"You will meet the Royal Tutor for your classes at nine in the morning sharp starting next Saturday," Draco said, standing up to leave.

Just when he was about to walk out of the room. Hermione called him.

"Draco," she said. "Why me?"

"First of all, _Princess,_ it's not my choice," he began. Hermione cringed at the nickname. "Second of all," he turned to her, "I don't want someone I actually love to be imprisoned within the walls of a castle."

* * *

Yay! So, hoping to update again sometime this week, or early next week. Happy Holidays!

Please follow me on Twitter MissPolaPotter and on tumblr, mspolapotter . tumblr . com. I do most of my updates there.

_**EDIT:** In the words of Sheldon Cooper, "Oh my, I made a booboo." It was supposed to be _**Mianhae**_, not _Gomawo_. _Mianhae_ is the Korean informal sorry, while _Gomawo_ is the informal Thank you._


	10. Draco and Dragon

Hey y'all! Well, I was thrown back into school and epic workload after New Year, so I haven't updated like I intended.

However, I'm here now, so let's get this show on the road.

* * *

Chapter 9: Draco and Dragon

* * *

The next day, Dragon prepared for his trip to Hogwarts. The headmistress finally accepted his letter and he was to move in the castle tonight.

However, he still can't seem to figure out his uniform. Things here in the Wizarding World were much more complicated than his simple Muggle life back in Korea. He'd done all his Wizarding education with his mum.

"Here, let me help you with that, darling," his mother offered. While she was doing his tie, a smile played on her lips.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Funny," she said. "I'd imagined doing this when you were a tad smaller. Now you're taller than me." She tightened the knot and tucked the necktie beneath his shirt, so that only the Hogwarts insignia was peeping out. She assisted him in putting on the robe as well.

"How do I look?" Dragon said, playfully striking poses.

"Dashing," his mother said with a laugh.

The two of them approached the fireplace and grabbed some Floo powder.

"Hogwarts," they said in unison, throwing the powder at the empty grate. Emerald flames erupted from the coals and together they stepped through it, emerging in a circular office.

"Your majesties," greeted the portraits, bowing low.

"Lady Lestrange, Master Lestrange," the Headmistress greeted.

"Minerva," Bellatrix replied with a curt nod. She led them to her desk and they all sat down at the same time.

"Such an honor to have you here, Master Lestrange," Minerva began.

"Please, Headmistress," he replied, stopping him politely. "Call me Dragon.

"As you wish, _Dragon_," Minerva said. "You will be sorted at the feast tonight, in front of all your classmates. I assure you, you will enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts."

"I'm looking forward to it," he replied with a polite smile.

"Dragon, dear, can you step outside for a bit?" Bellatrix requested. "Have a look around the castle for a bit while I talk to the Headmistress."

"Of course, mother," Dragon said, standing up.

"Would you look one of our elves to escort you?" Minerva offered.

"No, thank you," he bowed to the two women and took his leave.

He wandered slowly through the corridors nearest the office. He saw the massive Quidditch pitch and several greenhouses. Also, at the edge of a forest he noticed a small wooden hut. He then heard running feet.

Soon, a girl emerged from around the corner. Her brown hair was flying wildly around her and she was clutching something wrapped in a red and gold scarf.

"Can you hold on to this for me please?" she asked. Dragon immediately opened his hands and she thrust the scarf at him. "Mind you, be careful. Better yet, throw the Dungbomb in the lake. If Filch arrives, don't tell him you saw me, okay? Okay , thanks."

The girl then ran toward the opposite direction. Dragon looked around for a bit and finally saw the huge black lake. He took out his wand.

"_Expulso_!" The dungbomb flew into the lake and was gobbled up by what seemed like a giant squid.

He shook his head and smiled. His life was definitely going to be more exciting here at Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione very nearly arrived late.

It would have been unacceptable, seeing as she was the Head Girl and that McGonagall had sent her a note telling her that there was to be an important event to take place at dinner.

The tables were empty but the seats were definitely not. Everyone was whispering excitedly to one other, wondering why the Sorting Hat was on its stool in front of the High Table.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, slipping in the seat beside Harry.

"Looks like we're having a new student Sorted today," Harry replied.

A knot formed on Hermione's forehead. "That's never happened before."

The dull buzz slowly faded as McGonagall stood up to speak.

"Good evening," she said, her voice magically magnified. "As you can see the Sorting Hat is here. We will be welcoming a transferee. Please welcome, Mr. Dragon Lestrange."

A tall blond boy with blue eyes stepped out from the room behind the High Table. The whispers started again, accompanied by a smattering applause. Students, especially those who were from Slytherin, craned their heads to see who their new classmate was.

"Dragon here will be entering the seventh year," McGonagall began. "He completed his first six years—"

The buzz started again when Dragon whispered something to McGonagall. Everyone was shocked. No one interrupted McGonagall while she was speaking.

However, she merely nodded when Dragon finished speaking.

"He completed his first six years in Seoul," McGonagall continued. "And will be continuing here with us at Hogwarts for his final year due to some, er, circumstances." McGonagall turned to Dragon. "If you please," she said, motioning to the Sorting Hat on the stool.

Flitwick removed the Sorting Hat and put it on his head. The rip opened wide but it said nothing.

"It can't be," the Sorting Hat finally said after a while. Another while passed, then it cleared its, well, voice (since it didn't have a throat). "Ravenclaw."

Applause can be heard from all over the room, but most of the Slytherins were stunned. The Blacks and Malfoys had waived their blood prejudices and house biases, but no one had expected the Lestranges to do the same.

Eyes followed Dragon as he approached the Ravenclaw table. Everyone turned to the High Table when he finally sat down. Hermione, however, kept staring at him. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Got away okay?" he asked Hermione, who was on the Gryffindor table near him. Hermione realize dthat her mouth was open and closed it.

"Yes, thank you," she said. "I mean, thank you for helping me."

"No problem," Dragon replied. "Ready to help a damsel in distress anytime."

Hermione smiled. "I'm Hermione by the way," she said. "Hermione Granger. Head Girl."

"Well, you already know me," he replied, taking her hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you."

"Tuck in," McGonagall finally said after several other announcements. Food magically appeared on the table.

"Better acquaint yourself with your House now," Hermione said.

"Right, I'll talk to you soon."

Smiling, Hermione turned to her table and saw Ginny, Lavender and Parvati glaring at her.

"What?" she asked innocently. They threw her bits of food.

"You already have the hot blond prince. Can you please leave the other hot blonde alone?" Lavender said. Hermione only smiled and shook her head.

While they were having dessert, her Head badge glowed bright red; McGonagall was calling her to the High Table.

"Excuse me, Headmistress," she said politely. "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh yes," McGonagall said, wiping her mouth with a cloth napkin, "Dragon won't be staying in the Ravenclaw Tower. Please lead him to the dungeons after dinner. There will be a new portrait located beside the entrance to the Prince's dormitory. The password is '_toujours_.' You may go."

Hermione nodded and returned to her table. Everyone was beginning to stand up. She grabbed her bag and approached Dragon.

"Good evening, Mister Lestrange I will be escorting you to your room today," Hermione greeted.

"I'm pretty sure the Ravenclaws know where their tower is," Dragon retorted with a smirk that reminded her of Draco.

"Well, you're not living with them," she said. "Now come on."

Hermione led him to the dungeons, trying to make small talk.

"You were born here?"

"_De_," He replied. "Sorry, I meant yes. Still pretty used to Korean."

"Why did you live there anyway?"

"Well, Dad got in a spot of trouble," he began. "So my mom and I had to move away."

"Ah," Hermione replied shortly, not intending to pry.

"I'll take it from here Granger," a voice drawled from behind them.

"Ah, look who's here," Dragon said, his smile wide. Draco only returned with a smirk.

Hermione walked away when she realized that Dragon and Draco were cousins.

"Come here," Draco said when Hermione left, opening his arms wide to give his cousin a manly hug.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to be in close proximity with the prince?" Dragon teased.

"Shut up." Draco hit his head playfully.

Being the only cousins they had, had been best friends since birth. They'd attended the same Muggle preschool, and had the same classes in the palace. However, when Voldemort began his reign of terror, they were forced to leave. Draco and his mum had to live in Bulgaria; Dragon and his mum to Korea. They had to be in very discreet communities. They had no way of communication at all, so this was their only time to catch up after the past few years.

"Remember the last time we saw each other?" Dragon asked. "We were…five, I think. You were telling me about this girl that you left behind."

"Oh," Draco replied. "Minnie."

He began fingering the pendant on the necklace of his teddy bear.

"I found her here," Draco said with a smile. "I almost lost hope. But around third year, she came up to me. She didn't have the bracelet. But she had the pendant. And the moment I saw her…I knew. There was just something…different, about her."

"Introduce her to me sometime, would you?" Dragon said.

"Of course," Draco replied, taking a sip from his Firewhiskey.

"Have you proposed to her yet?" Dragon asked, swirling his drink. "Aren't you being pressured into doing it already?"

"Well, I don't have to be pressured into proposal," Draco said. "Just the marriage."

Dragon was stunned. "They set you up?"

"Yep," Draco replied. "Mud—I mean, muggle born."

Dragon stared at him pointedly. He hated all the blood prejudice. He'd lived with Muggles most of his life and were very grateful to them.

"Do I know her? Anyone from…you know, our circle."

Draco shook his head, taking another sip. "Nope. The granddaughter of a secret friend of grandfather's." He smirked. "You do know her, though."

"Hermione Granger?!" he asked incredulously.

"That's the ticket."

He smirked. "Lucky bastard," he whispered so that only he could hear.

* * *

When Hermione was back to her dorm, Theo was already asleep. She had been having trouble sleeping lately, so she made herself some hot coco and decided to write her parents a letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How are you? I hope you've stopped worrying. And I hope no one's come to the house to take anything._

_That aside, I wanted to tell you that I will be having new lessons soon. Nothing I really like except History of the Wizarding Monarchy. I can't believe they are going to start teaching me to be a princess._

_Also, new lessons mean I don't think I won't be able to write as much._

_I love you both. And please, really, stop worrying. This is my choice. My responsibility._

_Love, Hermione_

Hermione looked back on the past week. In just a matter of ten days, her life had drastically changed. She sealed the letter and sent it off to her owl, Samantha.

She tried imagining her life as a Princess. Wasn't it every girl's dream to be a princess.

Well, not her.

She didn't like the frilly dresses, the ostentatious parties, the overturned noses and most especially, the fake people. Besides, she was a woman. She was going to be nothing but some storage unit for the next heir. Her husband would boss her around, and she'll be able to do absolutely nothing about it.

Not to mention that her husband was going to be no less than Draco Malfoy.

At that thought, she decided to finally go to bed.

Maybe the nightmares about Drake would go away.

* * *

Okay, so I'm gonna do a bit of self promotion now. Guys, follow me MissPolaPotter if you wanna be updated. If not, well, I want you gusy to follow me anyway.

Not sure when I'll update again, but I promise it'll be really soon.

In other news, it's a week before Les Miserable premieres here. I am sooo excited.

Please read and review. I love hearing from you guys. And plesae follow me on Twitter and tweet me. And stuff.

Okay. Becoming rambly.

So there. Have a nice day! :D


	11. To Be A Princess

Finally updated! Sorry it took soooo long :)) Even missed my FFN birthday :( I was going to do another first.

* * *

Chapter 10: To Be A Princess

* * *

Hermione's lessons began the following day. She was asked to go to one of the many hidden rooms in the castle, which was decorated quite similarly to the Malfoy Manor. There were three house-elves waiting for her, along with a stern-faced woman who looked around as old as Fleur Delacour.

"Milady," the stern-faced woman said, curtsying low. The elfmaids copied her.

Hermione waited for them to stand up properly, but when they didn't, she realized she had to curtsy back.

Then she realized she didn't know how.

She tried remembering how they did it on the Muggle shows she watched on the History Channel. She awkwardly put her left foot behind her right, bended her knees and lowered her body. She stood up straight and the woman and elfmaids copied her. The woman had an almost Malfoy-ish smirk on her face. She wondered to herself whether or not she was a Malfoy.

The woman stared at her from head to toe. "We'll work on that," she said. She then began walking on circles around her. She began asking questions, some of which seemed irrelevant to her.

"Do you do housework, milady?"

"Back home, yes."

"Carry a lot of heavy loads? Books and such?"

"Yes."

"Hm…" She took notes. Hermione felt her blood rising. By the look on her face and the small shakes of her head, she could tell she was quietly judging her. "How do you read your books?"

"Any way, as long as I'm comfortable."

"Right-handed?"

"Yes."

"Glasses?"

"Contacts."

"Sports?"

"No."

"Exercise?"

"Er…" Hermione had to think this one through. She didn't want to sound like she didn't care at all for her body. "Well, I go around the castle every night for a couple of hours."

"Diet?"

"Less sugar."

The woman raised her brow.

"My parents are dentists," she explained.

"Oh." She scribbled, then stowed away her notes.

"Please take a seat, milady."

A chair zoomed towards her and she sat down.

"I am Regina Prewett," she said. "I will be your instructor. My family has been teaching royals of the Wizarding world for generations.

"Now. House rules. I know that Milady is a very keen learner and is known to cause very little trouble, but I'd still like to set some er,_ things_ straight.

"One, you are never to be a second late. A princess must learn to be punctual. The Queen has made this a very specific order.

"Two, you are to come to our lessons ready for _anything_. A princess is versatile and doesn't say no.

"Three, you are to start _acting_ like a princess. No more coming to class in clothes which are so…_casual_.

"Let me introduce you to your personal elfmaids, Skippy, Dotty and Spotty." The elves curtsied as they were introduced. Hermione gave each one of them a nod of acknowledgment. "For every mistake you make, they will be slapped on their wrist."

Hermione looked at Regina incredulously. She just smirked at her.

"Shall we begin?"

On her first day she was taught basic royal etiquette. She served tea, walked with up to ten books on top of her head, learned how to open a fan (There's a way to do that? She thought to herself), and a bunch of other things that she found useless.

After the class, it was time for dinner. She made her way to the Great Hall alone while rubbing her arms which were sore from serving tea over and over. Before she could even sit down, she was mobbed by Lavender and Parvati.

"How was the first day?"

"Tiring," Hermione said, reaching out for the mashed potatoes.

"What did you learn?"

"Useless stuff."

"Such as…?"

"Tea," she sighed. The two squealed and grasped her hand, making her unable to reach for the roast beef. Harry came just in time and served her some on her plate. "Thank you, Harry."

"Hermione looks pretty tired guys," Harry said. Parvati and Lavender calmed down. "I take it nothing intellectually exhausting enough for you?"

"Why do I have to learn how to make tea?" Hermione suddenly groaned, putting her head between her arms. She took her fork and put a handful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. "Now even eating hurts."

Harry could do no more than give her a comforting pat on the back. He had to ask Luna or Ginny how to deal with this.

* * *

The lesson for the following weeks was something that peaked her interest, such as history and war strategy. On the final few weeks, she was taught about the wedding traditions.

Hermione's final lesson (upon entering which Hermione had a smile) was a sort of practice for Hermione's role as a princess of the Wizarding world. The lesson was disturbed when Regina stopped talking and curtsied very low.

"Leave us," Draco drawled. In quick small steps, Regina and the elves left the room.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, annoyed. "The wedding's not for a week. You're not supposed to see me."

"If you were looking at the calendar you would have known that it's exactly ten days, which is a little over a week from today," he said, leaning on Regina's desk. "And if you have been studying and revising properly, you would know that the separation period lasts for exactly seven days. This—"

"Allows the bride and groom to enjoy the final moments of their lives as ordinary people and as individuals," Hermione interjected. "For once they marry, they will be considered by all as more powerful than any single witch or wizard, for they have shared their magic and should therefore be considered one."

Draco smirked. "Finishing my sentences already? You're not even my significant other yet."

"What do you _want_?" Hermione reiterated.

"I came here because I had a deal with my parents." Draco replied. "One that concerns you."

Hermione suddenly became nervous. What? Had he sold her off to some other prince in search of a better bride?

The Queen and the Headmistress promised us larger living quarters," he said. "The North wing in the 3rd floor will be ours. Some of the King's men are already reconstructing it according to my orders."

"What about Theo?" Hermione asked. "He can't have the Head's Dorm to himself, he'll turn it into a zoo."

"Well, since you'll have superior power which pales that even of the Minister of Magic and that you'll be far busier doing other things, the Headmistress is giving you until after the wedding to decide who'll take your post as Head Girl."

"Is that all?"

"Well, no," Draco said. "Since you so graciously asked, my parents and I have agreed that we can get a divorce after you give birth to an heir. You may return to the Wizarding world as a normal witch. However, keep in mind that you will never see your son again. He will never know you as his mother."

Hermione took this into consideration. Leave a son behind? She wasn't sure if she could do that. She knew that she wanted a family, but she didn't want to rush that. She wanted to ease into the family life nice and slow so that her child wouldn't need to be part of a broken family. But to break her own family for a normal life? That was completely different.

"I will leave you to your lessons now," Hermione heard him say as his leather shoes clicked on the floor. He walked away, leaving her more confused than ever.

Hermione slouched on her seat. Lucky for her, the Skippy entered first. She had in her hands a basket of treats.

"This was outside Milady's door," she said. "Miss Regina asked Skippy to give it to milady."

"Thank you, Skippy," Hermione replied graciously. She grabbed three of the tiny egg tarts which were inside. "Here, have some. Share these with Spotty and Dotty."

"Milady is very kind," Skippy said shyly, curtsying. Hermione nodded in acknowledgment. Skippy left her to share the treats with her fellow elfmaids.

Hermione noticed the card tied on the basket handle.

_You must be so tired. Points for effort. -D_

"Well, this certainly isn't Draco," Hermione told herself, making a mental note to thank Dragon.


	12. Changes

Oh my GOD I AM BACK! Yes!

It's finally summer vacation for me and I hope to chug out chapters more often. The only problem is that my chapters are unusually longer for this fic and that I might have my laptop away from me for a while (we have to get the LCD fixed). But while it's still with me, here's another chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11: Changes

* * *

Pachelbel was her stress reliever. Canon to be exact.

Canon moved her. It motivated her. The violins swayed with her. The piano danced with her.

Canon helped her the most when dealing with problems. That's why she was using Canon, her friend, for the biggest competition of her life.

When she woke up that morning, she thought of nothing else but spending the day doing what she loved the most.

The competition was to be held in the afternoon, and so after breakfast, she walked down the street to the studio that her mentor reserved only for her. She knew she was special, she knew she was her mentor's favorite. But she only knew that she was nothing more than a trophy.

She plugged in her iPod and put it on maximum volume and began her lost herself in the music and was finally confident that she could nail the competition.

She didn't have any lunch, she felt too queasy. Besides, what loss was a grape and a cheese cube anyway?

"Good luck, my dear," her mentor said, kissing her cheeks before leaving her backstage.

She took her position beside another dancer, twiddling with her fingers. One by one, the girls left.

"_Vingt-quatre?_" the stage director asked to the room in general. She stood up to confirm her presence. "_Allez._"

She followed the stage director who led her to the left of the stage. The final notes of Beethoven's Bumblebee were playing. Soon, the audience applauded and she was on. She took a deep breath.

Her name was called.

She walked into the pool of light and gave a small curtsy before resuming her first pose.

_This is not the time to think about anything else,_ she told herself. _This is not the time to think about Draco getting married._

* * *

She looked at herself inside the mirror.

_Goodbye, Hermione Granger,_ she thought._ Today your life changes forever._

She looked more closely. This was not her. Her eyebrows were not clean cut, she never dared touch them. Her eyes were not this big and bright, they were murkier, darker and heavier because of the late nights she spent reading. Her lips were not this red, they were chapped and uneven from biting when she was nervous. Her skin was not this fair and clear, she had a healthy sprinkle of freckles and she missed them. Her hair was not them, it was wild and unruly, just the way she liked it.

Then again, she was not herself anymore.

"There she is!" she heard her mother squeal excitedly. She'd heard the door creak open, but expected more people who'd draw her farther from herself than she already was. She was glad to have a bit of normalcy for once.

She saw her father, her mother, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Dragon enter the room . She gave each one a big hug.

"How are you?" Ginny asked.

"Not well," she confessed. "This might just be the last time I'm seeing you guys."

"No it won't," Harry said. "You'll still be at Hogwarts with us."

They helped Hermione prepare for the ceremony, which distracted her for a while. When everyone was trying to do something with the veil, Dragon approached her to do something with her frown.

"You'll get through this," Dragon said. "He may be a git, but once you get past that, maybe you'll change your mind."

"Maybe?"

"Results may vary," he amended. Hermione laughed and gave him another hug.

"We're still allowed Muggle traditions, aren't we?" her mother asked.

"Of course."

"Great." Her father pulled out a box. "Well, your mother and I stayed up late looking for your four somethings."

"Your dress is new, I heard that your veil was borrowed from the queen, the rings are definitely old, so all you need is something blue." Her mother opened the small box and revealed a pair of sapphire earrings.

"These have been in the family for generations," her mother said. "Your grandma gave these to me when I got married. Now they're yours."

"We have to go," Dragon said. "Ceremony starts in a few minutes."

"You're not staying?" Hermione asked.

"Not allowed," Harry said.

"Not royal," Ginny added, pointing to herself.

"See you soon," Dragon said.

From outside, a bell rang three times. This was the cue for the bride and the groom to leave their rooms.

Assisted by her parents, Hermione walked outside the room, facing a balcony which overlooked where the wedding would take place. Tradition dictated was that they should come from opposite sides of the hall and meet on top of the staircase before walking down the aisle together, symbolizing that their paths were converging.

She took slow steps, clutching the bouquet of stargazers as she saw Draco come from his side. At the top of the steps, their parents clasped each others wrists and recited a spell.

Wisps which looked like white calla lily petals surrounded them. This meant that Hermione was the one betrothed to Draco. Draco held out his arm for Hermione to grasp and together, they made their way towards the wedding congregation, and the Minister of Magic, together. The lilies followed them. As they passed each row, the people bowed and stood up when they had passed. They walked up the steps leading to where the Minister stood and bowed.

"Rise," he commanded.

They were then seated on a white bench. The lilies fell on the aisle and the ceremony commenced.

* * *

Dragon looked around the palace that he once called home. It never changed. There was the couch where his mother had read him stories, the carpet where he played on his first toy broomstick with Draco. The rocking chair where he and his father had talked after a long day. He looked outside and saw that the rosebushes had not perished. He smiled, remembering his old friend Pansy and how they reconnected just a few hours earlier.

"I hope that everything is to your liking?" Edison, the Black's family butler and majordomo asked.

"Yes," he replied, looking over fondly at the roses.

"Snappy cared for them herself you know," Edison said. "'Master loves the roses,' she always said."

Dragon smiled, remembering the house elf who knew him most. "Where is she?"

Edison looked to the ground. "She died a couple of years ago, Master."

Dragon nodded, silently praying for the memory of his favorite house elf.

"If you don't mind my asking, master," Edison began. "Why are you not at the wedding? I believe you are friends with both Lord Malfoy and Lady Granger."

Dragon turned to him and smiled. "My presence would give them one prince more than they need. I'd rather not be there in case it might stir any problems with the media and security."

* * *

"Your highness," the Minister said. "You may give your bride her ring."

Draco looked at Hermione in the eyes through her lace veil. "With this ring, I thee wed." He gently took her hand in his and slipped the diamond ring on her ring finger, on top of the engagement ring she'd found under their dinner table.

"My lady," the Minister continued. "You may give the prince his ring."

She gave him the same piercing stare and sighed. This was once if the last steps before she fully gave herself away.

For my parents, she thought.

"With this ring, I thee wed." She took his cold hand and slipped on the ring.

"Your wands please, Your Highnesses," the Minister said.

And in that moment, she knew there was no going back.

She took her wand from a secret pocket located in the many layers and folds of her gown and met the tip with Draco's. The Minister muttered another incantation and wisps of gold string flowed from their wands, wrapping around the other.

"With that, I seal your magic as one," the Minister said. "And by the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you man and wife, Prince and Princess of the New Wizarding World."

He addressed Draco. "My Lord, you may now kiss the bride."

Hermione hadn't imagined it like this. She imagined getting married, but not at this age and especially not to this man.

Draco lifted her veil and quickly pressed cold lips to hers just to please everyone. And she held it in.

There goes my first kiss, she thought as everyone around them applauded. She hadn't realized that she was holding her breath until Draco finally stopped. Taking her hand in his, they faced the congregation.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the Minister announced, catching everyone's attention. "Prince Draco Abraxas and Princess Hermione Jean Malfoy."

* * *

The reception was a whirlwind of photographs and more traditions. Hermione was quite relieved when everyone started leaving.

"So, where do we go from here?" Hermione asked.

"More traditions, Princess," Draco said. "The night is not over."

Hermione groaned loudly. That would only mean that she wasn't getting out of her dress and heels any time soon.

"That was not very princess-like of you, milady," Draco teased.

"Shut up."

Followed by elfmaids, they made their way to Draco's wing.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, ignoring her question.

Hermione was about to reply and indignant no when her stomach gave a loud rumble. Draco snickered.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, pulling Hermione in what seemed like a dinner room.

"What's all this?" Hermione asked.

"It is custom for the bride and groom to eat together on their first night as a married couple, Your Majesty," one elfmaid said.

"And also sleep in same room," another added.

Hermione turned to glare at Draco, who was smirking and trying to look nonchalant. He looked quite pleased with himself.

The elfmaids laid the food in front of tehm one by one. Hermione was pleased that they were going to leave so she could "mark" her territory. To her surprise, the elfmaids observed from outside the door.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Hermione asked.

"Elfmaids must be present shall Your Highnesses need more food or water, or if Your Highnesses is in need of help."

Hermione glared at Draco, who again was looking quite proud of himself. They sat down on opposite ends of the table and began eating.

Luckily, nothing happened that needed the assistance of any of the elfmaids. They cleared the table after eating and asked Draco and Hermione to step back.

"Your Highnesses will now sleep together," the elfmaids informed them, transfiguring the wooden table into a four-poster king-sized bed. Their clothes were also transformed into sleepwear. Hermione tried covering herself up because of the flimsy nightgown she was currently wearing. Judging by the look on Draco's face, he was not informed of this tradition.

The two elfmaids finished making the bed and curtsied before closing the door behind them.

"I am not sleeping with you, Malfoy," Hermione said indignantly.

"That makes two of us," he replied.

"There has to be some way to make this work," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Easy," Draco jumped on the bed and threw the covers over himself.

"Who says you get to take the bed?" Hermione asked.

"I'm no gentleman, princess, I thought you already knew that," Draco said. "I'm not giving you the bed."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Get up. No one sleeps on the bed."

"Excuse me?"

"Your Highness," she began with a fake smile. "I believe that you are smart and well-learned. That command should suffice. Now get. Up."

Draco glared at her, but she glared back.

"Fine," he finally conceded. They took one pillow each and dragged them to different corners of the room.

Hermione closed her eyes and was soon in a deep sleep.

* * *

Draco spent hours tossing and turning and fluffing his pillow. He was sleeping on the floor on his first night as a married man. This was not how he imagined it.

After a few hours, he gave up. He meant to go outside and demand to be taken to a separate bedroom so Hermione could have the bed when something happened.

"No, mum, I don't want any more granola bars," Hermione suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" Draco replied in surprise.

"I want chocolate," Hermione mumbled.

Puzzled, Draco approached Hermione's sleeping form. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing even. Draco poked her shoulder.

"Are you awake?" he asked.

"I want bacon," Hermione mumbled again. She turned and opened her eyes. Draco smirked at her and her face turned red.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?!" Hermione asked.

"Princess," Draco began, preventing himself from doubling over in laughter. "Do you know that you sleeptalk?"

Hermione's face became even redder.

"What are you talking about?"

Draco chuckled. "Look, Princess. I know we're going to start finding out each other's secrets and I just want us to get along. We're married now, for heaven's sake. Can we at least call a truce?"

Hermione looked at his offered hand.

"Bite me." she replied. She lay back down on her pillow and turned her back to him.

Draco continued laughing to himself as he returned to his corner of the room.

She did look adorable when she was asleep.


	13. So Far So Good

Found a glitch in the previous chapters! I checked the Black Family tree, and since they are the ruling family, Cygnus is supposed to be the late King :)) So sorry!

* * *

Chapter 12: So Far So Good

* * *

Pansy lost the competition. However, a famous Russian prima ballerina wanted to speak to her.

"Ah, here's our star!" Pansy's mentor said gleefully when she approached them. Her companions stood up to shake her hand.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Parkinson," the Russian man said in a very thick accent. "May I present, Madame Katarina Ivanova."

The willowy woman gave her a wide smile, and for a while, Pansy thought she was going to faint.

"How do you do, Miss Parkinson?"

"Very well, Madame," Pansy replied, trying not to stutter while she spoke to her idol.

"Why don't we all have a seat?" Madame said, motioning for Pansy to sit next to her.

"Pardon me, but I still don't understand why I'm here," Pansy said. "Don't get me wrong, Madame, you have been my idol since I was five. Meeting you has always been my greatest dream. But…I lost, didn't I? I think you're looking for Amanda Brown."

"Amanda Brown won for very different reasons," the man said. "Madame and I were outnumbered two to eight, and that was because we couldn't speak English as well as they could."

"I saw something very different in you, my dear," Madame said. "You had the skill, the determination, the grace and poise…but most importantly, passion. I have never seen a girl dance with that much passion and heart. I saw how much you were trying to endure the pain and how much you loved what you were doing."

Pansy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Katarina Ivanova wanted her to win. She wanted _her_ to win.

"Well, unfortunately, that is all in the past," the man said. "However, Madame and I wanted to make sure that you get something better, and that the next time you enter a competition, everyone would see how truly talented you are."

Madame produced an envelope from her tote, stamped with an insignia that Pansy knew very well.

"I have here all you need for application to my dance academy," Madame said. "One by one, she laid the contents of the envelope in front of Pansy. "I want to give you a full scholarship to my school. It would be an honor for me to teach someone as devoted as you.

Pansy's eyes grew wide. She gingerly picked up the brochure and started poring through it eagerly.

"I'll leave you to peruse these for a while," Madame said with a laugh. "Would anyone like more tea?"

Their companions mumbled in assent, but Pansy was too busy imagining herself in the academy.

It was coincidence that Ivanova and her companions were also wizards. They became friends with Pansy's mentor through this common bond.

"I heard that the Prince got married recently," Madame said in a lower voice.

"Oh, yes," Pansy's mentor replied. "In fact, Pansy goes to school with him. They've been friends since they were children.

"I saw your newspaper," the man said. "The Princess is very beautiful."

"She's also a war heroine," Pansy's mentor said. "Her grandfather was apparently a friend of the late King Cygnus."

Pansy stopped poring over the brochures. Could she really do it? Leave behind Hogwarts and her family…and Draco? He'd wanted her to be his wife. She knew he will divorce her one of these years. Could she leave him behind like this and risk the chance of not being available when he finally did it?

But this was her dream.

Then again, so was Draco.

"The Prince is very lucky with his bride," Madame agreed.

She'd already left him once. Was she going to sever that tie forever? Just when Draco finally believed that she was the Minnie he kept talking about?

No. She worked too hard on that lie. She could still take him back. She will.

"I…I couldn't accept this now," Pansy said.

Madame and her mentor looked at her, the former with misunderstanding and the latter with incredulity.

"It's…too soon," Pansy lied easily. She returned the envelope to Madame. "I'm sorry.

"Of course," she replied. She rejected the envelope. "Take it with you. My offer stands as long as I am alive. I know you have to ready yourself. When you are, you can call me."

At that moment, Pansy couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arms around Madame's neck.

* * *

After a week, the two of them returned to Hogwarts. Draco lost most of his security guards while Hermione gained some. Apparently Draco had a talk with the Queen and so they were going to live off-campus, instead they had a fireplace which transported them easily to the castle, similar to what the guards had conjured back when they came to take Hermione.

Their palace was not as huge as the main one, thank goodness, just the way Hermione liked it. She and Draco had a room each, with an en suite and anything they wanted to add to it. Hermione of course requested for a reading corner and a small office.

Their house had a dining room and a backyard, which looked out over to the Quidditch Pitch. At the front there was a patio overlooking the entire palace grounds, including that of the main House of Black, the Malfoy Manor and other adjoining palaces that were part of the royal family's property.

"All settled in, Your Highness?" Edison, Draco's personal butler (also hers) asked.

"Y-yes, thank you," she replied, faltering at the title because she was still not used to it.

"Are all your things here? Do you find the room to your liking or shall we call in the decorators?"

Hermione looked around the room. It looked quite similar to her old dormitory: four-poster bed with red and gold trimmings (except now it was a canopy bed), a mahogany bureau (which now had gold handles) and a matching bedside table (the edges were encrusted with what Hermione thought were precious gems). To her, however, the similarities only highlighted the void. To her, the room lacked three less-expensive-looking-and-yet-similar beds. It lacked the mixed scents of lavender, vanilla and strawberry, which she used to despise, but now seemed to miss. It lacked the striking contrast of the bed on her right, (which contained the most pristine arrangement of sheets and pillows, an organized bedside and a dustless bureau) and the one on her left (which always seemed like it went through a tornado; sheets haphazardly left on the bed, clothes strewn on the near floor and drawers left open). She missed the posters taped on the walls and the banners hung on the headboards. She had to see her dorm one last time.

"No need, I like it as it is," Hermione replied. "However, I think I left several things from my other dorms."

The portrait of the Fat Lady stared at her as she looked at it for one last time.

"Chivalry and bravery," she said in an almost whisper. The portrait swung forward to admit her. Noise emanated from the common room. When everyone saw her, the room grew quiet.

Hermione heard every step she made as she climbed the staircase to her old dorm. She made a mental note to tell McGonagall that she wanted Ginny to replace her. She entered an inhaled the familiar scent. There was nothing she planned to get. She really just wanted to see it for one last time. She grabbed a couple of banners so she wouldn't seem suspicious, but just for good measure, she looked under her bed and found several of Crookshanks' toys, her favorite quill and a few books she thought she'd lost.

Everyone stared at her expectantly as she descended the stairs with her stuff in tow. She looked at everyone, and everywhere she turned was a familiar face.

"Thanks, guys," Hermione began. "Thank you for making me part of the family for so long. It's really not my choice to leave… well, it sort of is…but mostly, as per usual, duty calls. I'm definitely going to miss all the good times I've had here." Hermione wiped the tears that were starting to fall. "I know that half of you hate me for betraying the house, but…just know that I love you guys all so much.

Hermione was already leaving when a single voice rang above the crowd.

"We don't hate you," said Seamus Finnigan.

All around her, the Gryffindors pushed forwards and gave her a big hug. That was when the tears started flowing freely.

* * *

Draco was walking around with his usual crew. He'd managed to get rid of his guards, but only momentarily. They passed by the lake and saw someone who wasn't supposed to be here yet.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked when Draco stopped and stared into the distance. Blaise looked where Draco was staring at, just in time to see Pansy do a pirouette. "I thought she was abroad?"

"I thought so too," Draco mumbled. He balled his left hand into a fist and felt his wedding band. He continued staring and eventually caught her eye.

"Your _Highness_," Pansy said as he approached him.

"Don't tease," Draco replied. He watched her spin and was reminded of why he loved her in the first place. "Why are you here?"

"It's my school too, you know," Pansy said. "I do have as much right to be here as you."

"You know what I mean," he said with a sigh. "You know as well as I do that you've wanted to study in Russia ever since you started dancing."

"I am allowed to change my mind, am I not?" she said, launching into a plié, but had her hand grabbed by Draco."

"Both of us know you're not that impulsive," Draco said. "You're too stubborn for that." He let go. "Now, tell me why."

Pansy was quiet for a while. "I needed to see you," she finally admitted. "I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you here." She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

* * *

Hermione was on her way to Hagrid's. Passing by the lake, she saw Pansy throw her arms on Draco. She flinched for a while, and willed herself to walk on, trying her best to convince herself that she didn't care at all.

"Mione, you okay?" Harry asked, catching up with her. Ron was bringing up the rear.

Hermione gave him a fake smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

"Pans—" Draco began.

"I want to be with you, Draco," she said, cutting him off. "I—I know it's too late for that, but I'm waiting to wait for however long." She tried to lean in and kiss him, but he pushed her away, to her surprise.

"I—I can't do this anymore," Draco said in a firm voice. "I have a duty…to my…_wife_."

And he turned and walked away.

* * *

Hermione's first class was Potions. Even though the war was already over, and Snape had already pledged his loyalty to Dumbledore, he was still too proud to let go of his reputation against Gryffindors. He still acted cold towards them. However, anyone who knew better knew that there was no actual contempt behind it.

Lucky for them, they were with the Ravenclaws today. Parvati and Lavender nearly fainted when they saw Dragon. Hermione, Luna and Ginny had to steady the two of them.

"Oh, Merlin, how do I look?" Lavender squealed frantically in the corridor.

"That was beyond embarrassing!" Parvati said, patting her face lightly to ease away her blush while trying to steady her breathing.

"For Merlin's sake, would both of you get your act together? He is only a boy," Ginny said exasperatedly.

"A _sexy_ boy," Lavender added.

"A smart_ and_ sexy boy," Parvati agreed. The two giggled and stopped when they saw Ginny shooting daggers at them.

"Get inside before Snape comes. He can still dock points, you know," Ginny said.

"I can't go in first it'll totally look obvious!" Lavender said.

"Nor I," Parvati added.

"_I'll_ go first," Hermione finally said. She didn't really want to make an entrance since it was her first class day as the princess, but Ginny was right. Besides, she didn't need an excuse for Snape to bring up her being a princess.

As expected, all grew silent as Hermione entered the room. They didn't know what to do, so other staredm while some tried to avoid her gaze. The Gryffindors —ever-supportive, of course— seemed to know the perfect way to handle it—by pulling a Fred and George.

"What are you all doing, staring at Her Highness!" Dean said loudly.

"Make way, make way, royal princess coming through!" Neville added.

"God save the Queen!" Seamus cheered, finally getting everyone to laugh.

"_Honestly_, Seamus," Hermione said with a grateful smile. She took her usual seat beside Harry and Ron. Dragon caught her eye and gave a small smile. Hermione smiled and waved back.

"Hey," Lavender hissed in her ear. "You already_ have_ a Prince. Save him for us."

In that moment, Snape entered the room. Everyone quieted down and returned to their seats.

"Well, seeing that we have a new student," Snape began, referring to Dragon, "we're going to do a sixth year level potion, the Draught of Living Death. I trust that Professor Slughorn already made you do this potion?"

Several of the students smiled, knowing that they had already accomplished at least an almost-passable Draught, and this was their second shot at it. Harry was the only one who had perfected the Draught, with the help of the Half-Blood Prince, of course. Remembering this, Hermione smirked at him.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Snape sneered. "I'm pairing you off, no same house in one team."

Others shrugged, since they had no problem with having to work with the other house.

"You will have half an hour to accomplish this," he finished with an evil sneer. Everyone groaned.

"_What_?!"

"Are you _mad_?"

"No questions," Snape said. "You will find your respective partners and tables on the blackboard." He flicked his wand an a table appeared. "The table already has the ingredients you will need."

She, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Luna, Harry and Ron approached the blackboard together.

"Yes!" Ron whispered when he saw his name. Harry looked at him suspiciously.

"Ron," Luna said in her dreamy voice. "We're working together! Let's go."

Ron smiled widely, leaving Harry with everyone else.

"I don't believe it!" Lavender cried, giving Hermione a cold look before walking away.

Hermione found her name and smiled to herself, realizing why Lavender had been so upset.

**_Hermione Granger and Dragon Lestrange, Table 1_**

She looked around and found Dragon already at their assigned table setting up. He saw her looking at him and smiled. Hermione approached their table.

"Shall we begin?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied.


	14. Delayed

Chapter 13: Delayed

* * *

The week had been normal so far for Hermione. Draco had been trying to ignore the fact that they basically lived together, in their own house no less, but having other people in the house made it bearable. She was doing him the same courtesy, pretending that they were just the Head Boy and Head Girl.

They were required to have at least dinner together in the palace, as was tradition. Lunch and breakfast however, were both optional, so they quietly decided to eat at Hogwarts in their respective house tables as it was a small sliver of normalcy in their suddenly upturned lives.

Hermione noticed that Draco was becoming closer and closer to Pansy, despite the fact that he had apparently ended things with her completely. She decided to shrug it off, but something in the back of her mind kept nudging her to do something, especially since she usually saw the two of them alone together and Draco smiled his rare grins of genuine happiness when he was with her. This was starting to bother Hermione.

After a very exhausting day of Snape being completely unfair to them with his speed Potioneering, an accident in the greenhouses during Herbology that bore a hole into her robes and seeing almost nothing but Pansy being clingy to Draco, Hermione found herself desperate for an end to the day.

"Is there something wrong with the food, milady?" asked Edison. "Would you like to have something else?"

"It's fine," Hermione replied. On the contrary, the filet mignon was perfect. Hermione was too preoccupied to notice. She continued picking listlessly at her food.

"Eat," Draco ordered. "Stop being such a princess. What's the matter?"

Hermione stayed quiet. After a few minutes, it seemed that she couldn't hold it in anymore. "You're still with Pansy?"

Draco put down his fork and smirked. "So that's what this is about. You're jealous."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I am not. I only thought that as a Prince, you were also expected to respect your wife."

"I'm in shock, Princess," Draco replied. "I thought you only married me for my money."

Hermione felt like she was stabbed through by a cold knife. Edison coughed a little. He, too, knew that Draco had gone too far. Hermione carefully wiped her mouth with her napkin and then threw it on the table. No one protested. Only Draco looked up. "I'm done," she announced. In a huff, she walked out into the patio, one of her favorite places in the palace.

"I hope I am not disturbing you, Your Highnes," a familiar voice said. Hermione looked up.

"Dragon."

The blonde smiled and took the seat next to her on the bench.

"What are you doing here? How do you know about this place? Did you sneak in?"

Dragon gave a laugh. "I may not have been entirely truthful about who I am," he said, running his fingers through his hair, a habit—Hermione noticed—that he shared with Draco. "The prince is my cousin."

"You're a prince too?" Hermione asked, shocked.

Dragon nodded sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Dragon shrugged. "Didn't want any attention, I guess. I got so used to having none of it."

"Why were you in Seoul anyway?"

"It all started when Voldemort tried to take over the world," Dragon began. He then drifted off into a quick (and still long) story, omitting several important things along the way.

* * *

Draco was bothered to say the least. Why had she run away? What had he said wrong? He was right, wasn't he? She married him so that he could give her parents his money.

Well, she got over it quickly, he thought when he saw her approaching him. He was happily mistaken when she came closer. Her forehead was still scrunched together and she bit her lower lip, probably to stop herself from making a nasty comment. He took a deep breath. A prince has got to do what a prince has to do, even if it meant hurting his pride.

"Princess, listen, I'm sorry," Draco said. "I am a royal and I shouldn't be so quick to judge."

"Apology accepted," Hermione replied. However, she still had plans of giving him the cold shoulder.

"Now that's out of the way," Draco began. "Your lessons continue this weekend." Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew there was something else.

She groaned. The lessons for her final year at Hogwarts were already challenging. To add more would be suicide. Then again, she was Hermione Gran—Malfoy, and she wasn't about to give up.

"Look, if you do good with your lessons? I might just let you see your parents when they come to visit."

"They're coming to visit?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yes," Draco replied. "This Saturday. Lady Druella wants to meet them personally."

"And they're coming to see me too, right?"

"If you do good," Draco emphasized. He walked towards his room. "Goodnight, Princess."

* * *

"I wonder how our princess is doing," John Granger sighed on Saturday morning, sipping coffee from his mug. "It's been a wee and she ahsn't even called."

"She's fine, don't worry," Elisse Granger consoled her husband. She knew that between the two of them, he was having a harder time with adjusting to the idea of their daughter's marriage. He'd already been apprehensive with the thought of his little girl going to a co-ed boarding school when she was 11.

In that moment, a small owl flew through the open window in the kitchen. John was suddenly energetic, hoping that the letter was from Hermione. The owl presented its leg and Elisse saw the Black coat of arms on the envelope. She untied the letter gingerly, then went to the cupboard to fetch some owl treats and water for the bird. John opened the letter and frowned.

"It's not from Mione," John said, slumping forward.

"Well, read it anyway," Elisse said.

"Mr. ad Mrs. John Granger," he began out loud.

_You are cordially invited to attend afternoon tea with Her Royal Highness Queen Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, His Royal Highness King Lucius Malfoy and Her Majesty Lady Druella Black. The majesties would like to discuss several matters with regards to Her Royal Highness Princess Hermione Jean Malfoy Nee Granger._

_Two Royal Guards will arrive at your doorstep at half past two later this afternoon to escort you to the House of Black._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Geneva Albright,_

_Royal Scribe to Her Royal Highness Queen Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black_

They paused for a while.

"Are we going?" Elisse asked.

"Of course we are," John replied. "It would be rude not to, won't it?"

* * *

Hermione woke up to a blank slate that Saturday morning. Five minutes later, she realized that she had lessons all day. She groaned and retreated back under the covers.

"Your Majesty, it's time to get up," her elfmaid Skippy said. "His majesty is waiting in the dining room to have breakfast with Her Majesty."

Hermione had no choice but to get up.

Breakfast was uneventful. The most exciting thing that had happened was Regina telling her that her parents were arriving this afternoon for tea.

"But…you have lessons, milady," Regina said, cutting through Hermione's excitement.

"Can't we just cut them off early?" Hermione pleaded.

"No shortcuts, Princess," Draco scolded. Suddenly he was back to being cold. They were like this. One day he was okay, the next he would be all regal and cold. "If you do your job, then you get to see them. If not, well, I'm sorry. You are a Princess now. You can't blow off important things like this.

_Like pouring tea is so important_, Hermione said sarcastically in her head. _He's starting to sound like his father._

* * *

At around quarter past two, John and Elisse were waiting patiently in the living room. They were both tense, unsure of whether the guards will arrive the normal way or through the fireplace. Sure they'd been in the Wizarding World quite a number of times, but to meet royalty was a different level.

John was the most nervous of all. He hadn't met his new son-in-law, and judging by what Hermione had told him about this Draco Malfoy when she was younger, he might want to punch him in the face before shaking his hand.

A few moments later, there came a knock on the door. Elisse squeezed her husband's hand, which seemed frozen into the couch and stood up to answer the door.

"Good afternoon," the big burly man said. "We are here upon orders of the Royal House of Black. We are to escort you to the palace."

Elisse smiled upon realizing that these were the same guards that helped them get rid of Maybelle a month ago. "Please come in."

The two guards nodded and entered the door. John stood up when he saw the familiar guards and smiled. They gave each other a firm handshake.

"So, how are we getting there?" Elisse asked, both anxious and excited.

"We were hoping to use your fireplace," the other guard replied.

"Of course," Elisse said. They stepped back as one of the guards took out his wand and some Floo powder. He threw the powder into the fireplace and recited a spell that made the fireplace a direct portal into the palace.

"After you," the guard said when he finished.

Elisse and John entered the portal and stepped into the palace in awe.

"Follow me," the guard said.

They were led into a sitting room, which had five velvet couches, several coffee tables and other furnishings.

Two handmaids greeted them with a low bow.

"The majesties will arrive shortly," one of them said. Then they began setting the center table for tea.

Minutes later, a horn sounded and a voice rang out.

"The Royal Family has arrived."

John and Elisse stood up. Narcissa, Lucius, Draco and Druella entered the room. Elisse noticed that they seemed to have a fixed seating arrangement. Lady Druella was at the head, the King and Queen sat on the couch in front of them and the Prince sat on the couch adjacent on the right hand side of the King and Queen's. Elisse thought that maybe they were sitting on the Prince and Princess's usual couch.

Lady Druella smiled at them. "Elisse, it's been so long."

"Milady," Elisse replied. "Father kept talking about Uncle Sig. Even until the day he died."

"Ah, yes," she replied. "Cygnus was talking about your father too. I hope they are both happy wherever they are."

"I'm sure they are," Elisse reassured her.

"May I present King Lucius," she said, the King nodded in acknowledgment, "and my daughter, Queen Narcissa."

Elisse smiled and bowed her head low. John looked at her in amazement. Why did she look like she was trained for this?

"Your Highness," she said.

"And my grandson, Prince Draco Abraxas Malfoy."

John and Elisse turned to Draco.

"Pleased to meet you," Draco said, bowing his head in acknowledgement. John gave a very restrained smile and nod. Draco locked eyes with Elisse and his expression softened. "You…you seem familiar."

Elisse only smiled. "You must have seen me in old pictures with your grandfather. Draco nodded, accepting the explanation. In honesty, he seemed familiar to Elisse as well.

* * *

Hermione flinched as the hours ticked by slowly. It was already five o'clock and her lessons still weren't finished.

She'd been away from her parents for a longer period of time, but she missed them now, even more than when she had to send them to Australia for their own safety. This was too unfamiliar. She knew how to fight back, she knew how to be smart, she knew what she could do, but she didn't know a thing about being prim and proper. She was never raised as a girly-girl. She'd been raised to make her own decisions. Now that decisions were being made for her, she needed that security from her parents that she was doing it right.

"Princess," Regina said, bringing her out of her reverie. "We are done for the day."

Hermione threw away all her lessons on being prim and proper and bolted upright to dash for the portal through their portal. Surely they were being given a tour of some sort?

It's only six, she thought, glancing at her watch. They're waiting for me.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione called. She could feel that the palace was a little too empty. "Mum? Dad?"

She stopped to catch her breath when she noticed the purple tissue-wrapped parcel on the dining table. It had a card attached to it that bore her name in her mother's handwriting.

She was too late.

Hermione sat down on a chair, her knees finally giving way, and grabbed the card.

_To our princess,_

_We are sorry we had to leave early. We love you so much. Don't be sad, okay? You're doing fine. We are very proud of you._

"No!" Hermione sobbed.

Draco came into the kitchen just in time to see Hermione crying her eyes out on the dinner table.

"Princess, what happened?" Draco asked with genuine concern.

The fact that Draco was suddenly nice again infuriated her even more.

"Go away," Hermione said.

"Hermione, just—"

"Leave me alone!" Hermione said loudly. It was rare for her to have actual breakdowns. But lately, she'd been feeling like she's been walking on a tightrope. Her independence, even her freewill was suddenly taken away from her. And her parents were her only reassurance that everything will be just fine. Not being able to see them made her snap, and for once she stopped being the girl everyone expected her to be.

Draco backed away, stunned. He walked away quickly to try and get some help.

"Your highness," Edison greeted so that Draco won't accidentally bump into him. "You seem…agitated."

"What? Me? No," Draco denied. He cleared his throat and tried to get his composure together. "The—um—Princess. She's crying in the dining room and I don't know—I mean she told me to go away."

Edison smiled. "I'll take care of it, Your Highness."

Draco nodded and went off to look for Regina, or probably a glass of cognac.

Edison entered the dining room and sure enough, there were sobs emanating from Hermione's shaking body.

"Milady," Edison began softly. When she didn't respond he decided to change his approach. He took the seat beside her and started drawing circles on her back soothingly with his palm. "What's the matter, my dear?"

Hermione finally looked up and wiped her tear-streaked face. "I just r-really wanted to s-see my parents," she sobbed.

"I'm sure they wanted to see you too," Edison reassured her. "The only thing is, they knew you were too busy. They didn't want to distract you from doing what you had to do."

Hermione willed herself to steady her breathing. "Did they ask about m-me?"

Edison smiled. "Of course, child. In fact, they asked me to deliver a message."

"They did?"

"Yes," Edison nodded. "Your mother wanted me to tell you that she loves you very much, that you have to brush your teeth three times a day" — at this, Hermione laughed— "and that you have to take care of yourself instead of worry about them."

"My dad?"

"He wanted me to tell you that he met his son-in-law, that he was fine with whatever decision you make and…"

Hermione waited. "And what?"

Edison smiled. "And that he awfully misses his little girl."

Hermione finally smiled and flung his arms around him.

"Thank you," she said. "For knowing exactly what I needed."

"You're welcome," he replied. "Your highness."

Draco watched from the door as the light slowly returned to her eyes. He promised himself that next time, it would be his responsibility to do that. He was her husband, after all.


	15. The Discman

I'd just like to take this time to thank everyone for the immense support for this fic! I hope that most of you guys will be here for the long run and until I finish. This is absolutely going to be the longest fic I'll probably ever write. I'd also like to break some good news. The follower count for this fic has surpassed the previous record, which was held by The Best Thing I Never Had. Thank you guys so much! You guys are the best readers I could ever ask for!

* * *

Chapter 14: The Discman

* * *

From time to time, they had days to themselves. They spent it in their own rooms for the most part. Lately, however, Draco had made an effort to get along with her since he saw how she broke down after a month of trying to pull herself together. Sometimes, they'd do homework together in each other's rooms. They had both finally decided that there was nothing revolting about being married to the other.

Hermione decided to invade Draco's room. She opened the door and grinned at him, letting herself in. Draco was sitting in his reading chair with a book in hand and his teddy bear, Alfred resting on his lap. Alfred was looking quite cozy and dapper in his own Slytherin uniform.

"I never thought you to be a teddy bear sort of person," Hermione remarked.

"You don't know a lot about me," Draco said, turning a page. "Alfred is not just a teddy bear. He's quite special."

Hermione nearly laughed. Hearing this from Draco was priceless. Did the other Slytherins know about Alfred?

At the same time, it was quite endearing.

"Okay, what's so special about dear ol' Alfred?" Hermione indulged him.

"Alfred was the only normal plaything I was allowed with," Draco said. "All my other toys were taken away when I started training to be a Prince. I hid Alfred away. Soon, the Queen found out about him. She knew how…attached I was to him, so she let me keep only him."

Hermione noted that Draco never addressed his own mother as such. "Was he also with you the whole time Voldemort was taking over?"

Draco nodded. "Hidden in my trunk. And my thoughts."

Hermione finally laughed out loud. Draco smirked at her. He liked her laugh. It was a nice sound. Better than her sobbing, anyway.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked, still laughing. She'd lied down on the couch holding her stomach and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm surprised that I'm telling you, because no one else knows," Draco said. Hermione felt a sudden surge of butterflies in her stomach. What had changed in their relationship that led to this point? "Well, except for Pansy."

_Of course_, she thought. The butterflies vanished just as quickly as they appeared. Hermione tried to push her jealousy away. They were getting along so well and she didn't want to ruin that.

"You go way back, you and Pansy," she said nonchalantly, meaning it as an observation.

"Yes," Draco replied, smiling fondly. "We've been friends since we were really small. We got separated and luckily met up again at Hogwarts."

"That's nice," Hermione replied thoughtfully. She wondered if that could have happened to her and Drake. She'd already realized years ago that he must have been a wizard because he sent her post through owls. Well, used to.

She also found that she liked knowing more about his relationship with Pansy. It made her understand why he was so attached to her. It also made her hate Pansy a little less.

"Here, why don't you hold onto him for a while?" Draco offered, holding Alfred's arm and extending the rest of him to her. Hermione beamed and took the other hand. Draco fumbled in his shelves and took out a Muggle Discman and headphones. Hermione sniggered.

"You own a Discman?" Hermione asked.

"I lived in the Muggle world for a while, you know," Draco said. "To…hide. And I became quite fond of their music, to be honest."

Hermione smiled and shook her head disbelievingly. He put on his headphones and Hermione lied down and lifted Alfred in the air like a baby.

"You know her too, then? Pansy?" Hermione asked the bear. "Do you like her? Do you like her better than me? Does he like her better than me?"

The bear did not respond.

"I know," she sighed. "I'll never be as perfect as her. I'll never be his perfect match either. I mean…they're perfect. They have history. They have chemistry. The way he looks at her…it's…they're perfect."

Alfred stared on.

"It wasn't my intention to ruin that," Hermione continued. "My family…they matter most to me. I love them more than anything in this world. I'll do anything for them. You understand that don't you?"

Alfred said nothing.

"You're such a great listener," Hermione cooed, touching her nose to Alfred's. He smelled like Draco.

There was a knock on the door. Hermione turned around and saw Edison closing the door behind him. Apparently, she wasn't the only one with the express permission to let herself inside. She wondered if Pansy has that privilege too.

"Your majesty," Edison said, addressing Draco. He looked up, which surprised Hermione. Wasn't he supposed to hear nothing with his headphones on? "It is time for your fitting."

Draco took off his headphones and stood up. "I'm afraid I must ask for Alfred," he said.

"Why?"

"He gets fitted along with me," he replied. Hermione laughed and gave up the bear.

When they left, Hermione decided that she better leave too. Draco had left his Discman and his book on the chair. She decided to tidy up after him. She stood up and arranged the pillows on the couch she had been sitting on. She took the book and replaced it on the shelf. She took the headphones and Discman and became a little curious.

"What was he listening to?" Hermione thought out loud. She pressed the "open" button, expecting to see a CD of classical music. She was surprised to see that there was nothing in the Discman. She replaced the cover of the gadget and put it back on the shelf with the headphones when realization hit her.

Draco had heard every word she said.

* * *

So yeah, that was a bit short. I hope to update very very very soon! Thanks once again for the continuous support!


	16. A Purple Tissue Wrapped Parcel

See, I told you. Reviews fuel me. :)

* * *

Chapter 15: A Purple Tissue Wrapped Parcel

* * *

Hermione soon found out the reason why Draco was being fitted. Not too long after Draco was called, Regina also told her that it was time for her fitting.

"What's the occasion?" she asked as a magical tape began measuring her here and there in front of a ten foot tall mirror.

"The prince will be having a reintroduction to the wizarding society," Regina replied. "As the prince's wife and the princess, we have to make sure that you will catch as much attention as His Majesty."

Hermione groaned. This meant more itchy, frilly, ostentatious ball gowns that she'd wear not more than once in her life. It was all so wasteful. It was the exact opposite of who she was. Not only was her patience being tried, but also the other values she'd been brought up with, such as practicality.

"It also serves as a catch-up birthday party for His Majesty," Regina added.

Birthday party? That would require her to bring a gift. But what could he give the richest wizard in the world?

_Something priceless? _The voice in her head suggested. Perfect. Of course. She'd have to make something herself. Hermione became giddy with excitement of not having to buy something expensive and useless. She's never been this exhilarated about breaking rules before. Maybe Harry and Ron had rubbed off on her a bit. She set to work as soon as she was finished with the fitting.

* * *

Three weeks later, her present was all wrapped and ready to go. Her dress had also arrived, which meant she was required to try it on to see if it needed any more alterations. The ball was only a night away.

To her pleasant surprise, she wasn't being given a frilly ball gown to wear. Her dress robes looked quite Muggle, as a matter of fact. It was a champagne-colored mullet dress, which stopped just an inch above her knees at the front and continued in a short train at the back. It had a low back and showed a lot of skin, which she wasn't used to. Maybe the crystal back necklace would be an adequate distraction.

For some reason, her and Draco's old routine had slowly died, and was not revived in time for the ball. Draco was back to his old cold self, shutting himself up in his room. She didn't like that it happened. She'd grown accustomed to knowing more and being comfortable around Draco. She found that she actually liked that side of him—the one that smiled and told stories of his childhood.

Then again, maybe the topic of his childhood was a bit too touchy. She knew that he didn't have much of it. He'd been pulled away from his normal life by becoming a prince, and even more so when Voldemort tried to take over the world. Maybe he just wasn't ready yet.

The party was to be held in another castle in Edinburgh. Hermione did not find this even a little surprising. Of course the royal family had palaces, castles and estates all over the country. She was even willing to bet her left arm that they had at least a piece of land or two outside the country.

As tradition dictated, she and Draco arrived at the castle first. Hermione was immediately in awe of the place. It was nothing like the castles and palaces she'd already seen, which had been a touch more modern than she'd expected. This one looked straight out of the medieval times, but it was in no way dilapidated. To her, it felt like stepping back in time itself. She suddenly felt that her dress would be out of place.

They were kept in separate rooms that led into the throne room of the castle. Of course they had to be made up first. Hermione found it hard to be comfortable in her dress, mostly because of the amount of skin she was showing. However, as usual, she had no choice but to grin and bear it.

Outside the large doors of the throne room, Hermione could hear the lively chatter of the people inside. She suddenly became nervous, having to face all of these purebloods as their princess, given the fact that she was Muggleborn.

"Ready, Princess?" Draco inquired, suddenly materializing by her side. This was in fact the warmest thing he had said to her in a few weeks. Hermione looked at him up and down. He looked quite dapper in his black suit lined with silver.

"Hoping that nobody will throw eggs or tomatoes at me," Hermione replied truthfully. "Other than that, I'm good to go."

A bugle sounded and they were announced. The chatter and music died as people scrambled to make way for their entrance. Draco offered his arm which Hermione took, grateful for something to hold on to. In her mind she reminded everything she and Regina had studied for the past few months.

_Posture check. Don't slouch, you are not a mantis. Chin up, chest out, stomach in. _She made small adjustments as she recited this ritual in her head, which seemed to amuse Draco.

"What?" Hermione asked, noticing his smirk.

"Nothing," Draco said, wiping the smirk off his face and facing the doors with utmost seriousness.

The huge doors opened and a hundred pairs of eyes were on them. The strings slowly played and the royal pair began walking forward. As they passed each row, the guards would lower their wands to their sides in a form of salute and the people would fall to their knees in respect. Hermione sighed in relief upon noticing that no one seemed to be armed with eggs or tomatoes or anything that could be thrown at her.

There wasn't much of a ceremony, only Draco giving a speech about how the war changed everyone and everything, including himself and his family. Hidden behind a curtain, she could see that Alfred was sitting on his own throne, wearing the exact same outfit as Draco.

_Huh. He wasn't joking_, she thought.

After Draco's speech, the party continued and they were left to their own devices.

Draco immediately gravitated toward his usual friends, her were only more of a convenience to him now, if he was being honest. Everything he had said in the speech had been true, including being changed by the war. He really didn't seem to care that he was married to a Muggleborn, because this Muggleborn could hex him into next week should he show any sign of prejudice to anything.

The Slytherins were starting to annoy him, often talking smack about Hermione when they were alone. For some reason, he'd started feeling protective about her. He brushed these feelings off, believing that he felt this way only because she was his responsibility.

"So," Blaise began "how is she?"

"Not as bad as I originally thought she would be," Draco replied dismissively.

"I meant in bed," Blaise said. "I never knew a Gryffindor could look that hot!"

Draco clenched his fist and thanked his mother silently for those lessons in restraint. It almost took him everything to not hit Blaise right then and there. Instead, he eyed him angrily. "For your information, she's the princess and my wife," he said, making Zabini fall back a little. The others seemed to find his behavior suspicious. "I must ask you to have a little more respect, as she is _mine_. I will not have anybody treat her as a piece of meat," he added. It was all about ownership and materialism around these people. He knew how to play them well.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say she's starting to grow on you," Theo scoffed.

Soon, Draco saw Pansy with Dragon approaching them. He groaned inwardly and emptied his champagne flute in one gulp. Pansy had been too clingy for his liking lately, treating him as if they were still in a more-than-friendly relationship. Dragon was becoming too close to Hermione. Something at the back of his mind kept telling them that these two were up to something.

"Excuse me, I have to attend to my wife," Draco said, leaving the group. It wasn't very hard to spot her. Whoever designed her dress made sure that she would stand above the rest. He knew that she couldn't feel comfortable showing that much skin, but he appreciated that she was sucking it up for him.

* * *

Hermione was grateful that this was a big enough event that most of the heroes of the war were invited as well as all the pureblood families and influential icons of the Ministry. She spotted Harry, Ron, Luna, Parvati, Lavender and Neville in a heartbeat. She was going to approach them but hesitated, realizing that she was supposed to be with her husband the whole time.

"Go on," he urged. He was already heading for his Slytherin clique so she took off as well. The dress made her a bit chilly and she could feel several eyes on her back, but at least she was taught how to detect all these and still keep a poker face.

"Your Highness," Ron teased, raising his champagne flute to her as she arrived. "That's quite the dress."

"Like I have a choice," Hermione mumbled. She noticed Lavender and Parvati breaking off the group and heading for some of the more good-looking gentlemen near them. "Care to explain why they are here?"

"Well, we were allowed to bring dates," Harry said. "They found out, and basically begged us to bring them."

"Ah ha," Hermione smiled.

For a while they engaged in friendly banter, which she missed. She'd had enough of talking nonstop about tradition and royalty and proper etiquette. It was exhilarating, being able to discuss more important things than the proper seating arrangement of all royal and political figures in a formal dinner.

"Speaking of equality," Ginny intersected. "How is the ferret treating you?"

"He's pretty okay," she replied. "We've finally come to terms with the fact that we're married and have tried to get along."

"Well, if he tries anything, you know where we are," Harry reassured her with a wink.

"Everything all right here?" Draco suddenly intruded, his hand resting on the small of her back, which was bare. She flinched a little, feeling a slight electric shock, which made him smirk.

"Things are great, thanks," Harry replied for the rest of them. Only he had been able to accept the fact that they were on the same side now.

To Hermione's surprise, Draco started to make conversation with all of her friends. Either he was acting his part as a non-biased prince very well, or he was actually sincere.

Later, the two of them were whisked away by several of the higher-ups in the Ministry. Hermione asked for some time to say goodbye to her friends.

"Say it," Hermione implored Ginny.

"Okay, he's not that bad," she replied.

"Who knew that twitchy little ferret could be civil?" Ron remarked. She gave him the look.

"I'll have to go ahead," she said. She hugged each one and waved to Lavender and Parvati who had conveniently forgotten they had actual dates without whom, they wouldn't be here.

"Suddenly Neville has no dates anymore," Hermione said. Ginny had gravitated to Harry's arms in the course of the night and Luna to Ron's, which made Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I'll tell you next time," she mouthed to her.

She looked for her husband (which wasn't hard) and put on her best submissive-and-yet-still-utterly-powerful-smile.

"Make an impression," Hermione said to herself. "A good one."

* * *

Later in the night, they had managed to talk to every guest including the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation about a party introducing them to the rest of the Wizarding Monarchies; the Headmaster of the Academy of Magical Law, to which Hermione expressed her desire to be a lawyer (which was subtly put down by Draco by reminding her that she was the Princess); and the Minister of Magic himself, accompanied by the Muggle Prime Minister, who they talked to about a meeting with Prince Harry, the only Muggle Royal who was informed of their people's presence.

The people soon disappeared, leaving behind closer friends and family on both their sides (but still mostly Draco's; Harry and the rest stayed but retreated to the small lake behind the palace) for Draco's late birthday celebration. Anyone who wanted to could stay overnight.

Hermione had no choice but to mingle with the Slytherins while Draco was being talked to in private by the Minister. If Draco managed to converse with her friends, then she could try talking to them as well. Luckily, Dragon was there to support her.

"Your dress robes look excellent, Pansy," she commented. The girl smirked at her.

"Made from the finest silk imported from China, Your Highness," Pansy replied in a clipped tone. It was obvious that she didn't have any inclination to being friends with her.

"How did you do it?" Blaise suddenly asked.

"Do what?"

"Manage to secure the throne," Theo replied.

"Excuse me?" Hermione replied incredulously.

"I mean, it's so obvious that you have no knowledge whatsoever of this world, let alone know how to run it," Blaise said. "After all you were raised on the…other side."

"Well, Mr. Zabini, ability does not come with where you were raised, rather how," Hermione replied, trying to hold back tears. Sure, there were no eggs, but being ridiculed for being a Muggleborn opened wounds faster than they could be healed. It was lucky that Dragon was there. He gave her hand a small squeeze.

It was also lucky that Edison was there. He always made her feel a little sure of herself. She began considering him as a second father or a really close uncle.

"Your Highness," he said, addressing her, then he addressed the rest of them. "His Majesty would like you all at his table."

The Slytherins took one last look at Hermione, who sighed in relief as they left. "What, is Draco going to blow his birthday cake?"

"No, Your Highness," he replied. "He's going to open his presents."

Hermione shook her head. She found it all endearing, Draco's small acts of childishness.

* * *

After the Minister took his leave, Draco saw that there were few enough people in the room. He glanced at the table almost overflowing with presents and almost jumped with glee.

"Edison," he called.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Please call my friends to my table," he said.

"Do you want to start opening your presents, sir?"

Draco smiled. This man knew him so well. Edison gave a small bow and approached the group. He hoped that his so-called friends weren't giving Hermione a hard time.

He saw Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Dragon and Pansy approach him, their faces plastered with evil grins. They knew what was going to happen. He wondered why Hermione didn't come along with them, but gave a sigh of relief when she saw her walking with Edison. It seemed that she'd grown to like the man as well.

Each of the Slytherins took their own presents and began pushing them towards Draco, insisting that theirs should be opened first. He took Pansy's and everyone else groaned. Hermione had finally arrived and was on the edge of the group with Edison.

He opened the parcel and the box and saw a thin metal gadget with buttons. He delved further into the box and found a pair of earphones, a white cord and a small white box. The one end of the white cord was connected to the box and the other end could be connected on the metal gadget. He turned the metal thing in his hands and saw a small bitten apple on the back. He immediately knew that this thing was a Muggle creation.

"It's called an MP3 player," Pansy said. "Your Discman is old and outdated. You wouldn't need a CD for that. It already has some songs on it. I'll teach you to add more."

They had an unspoken rule that after opening one of theirs, Draco would open something from the pile. A purple tissue-wrapped box caught his eye and he took that. He opened the card and saw Hermione's neat script.

_Happy Birthday, Your Highness. With love from the Princess._

"Who is it from?" Crabbe asked.

"No name," he lied easily.

He gingerly opened the parcel and uncovered what seemed like a shoebox. He lifted the lid and saw a pair of white sneakers.

"Seriously, a pair of shoes?" Theo scoffed. "No wonder they didn't put a name."

Draco smirked. At least she tried. He put on the lid, eager not to have anyone else mock it, and grabbed Theo's gift next. He looked up to at least nod a thank you to Hermione, but she was already gone.

* * *

Hermione's heart sank as soon as Draco uncovered the first present. An MP3 player! So that was where the rate is going these days. She decided to take her leave quietly before Draco could open her gift, which was sure to be ridiculed by the Slytherins.

She returned to her room and changed into something more comfortable, a pair of jeans and a lightweight tee. She then decided to see if the gang was still at the lake.

She liked solitude every once in a while. She liked being by herself to think about things she wasn't allowed to think. Tonight was supposed not only Draco's night, but also hers too. It was also her formal introduction to the wizarding world as the princess. Was she really up for the job? Was she really supposed to do this? Blaise had a point. Why was she being trained to rule a world she didn't grow up in?

However, another part of her begged to differ. She was privileged to be in this position. She could help other Muggleborns. She could show the rest of the world that it didn't matter if you were a pureblood or a Muggleborn, that it only mattered what you can do. Blaise and the rest of the Slytherins were catty and vain. Of course they wanted to put her down, they couldn't believe that they were being ruled over by a Gryffindor.

And Pansy. She thought that she was actually nice. But if tonight did something about the way she seemed to her, it only made her worse.

She decided to push her pessimistic thoughts away when she heard the voices of her friends. The lakeside was beautiful. There were a dozen huge balls of floating white light, which illuminated the place sufficiently. There were several benches and lounge chairs, some of which were occupied. Ron, Parvati, Lavender and Ginny were wading in the lake.

"Look who decided to show up," Harry teased. Hermione plopped down on a lounge chair. "What's the matter?"

"Do you think I'm…cut out for this?" Hermione asked. "Be honest."

"No," Harry replied. Well, she thought he would have a bit of a challenge answering his question, but apparently not. "Honestly, I don't think you're cut out for anything."

"Thanks, that really puts things into perspective," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean that in the bad way," Harry said. "I meant that…you're no cookie-cutter girl. It's like you form the cookie-cutters yourself. Do you get what I mean?"

"Frankly, no."

Harry sighed. "How do I start to explain this…" he said thoughtfully. After a few moments, he said, "I've seen you do a lot of things. Among all these things, I haven't seen you conform to any of them. You're not the typical Muggleborn witch. You're not the typical warrior. And you're definitely not the typical princess. You disprove all the stereotypes. You make people see that there is more than what meets the eye."

Hermione had to admit that this made her smile.

"Thanks," she replied. Harry smiled at her then put on a serious face.

"Now, come on, roll up those jeans," he said, pulling her arms so that she could sit up.

"Alright, alright, no need to be so pushy," Hermione said.

* * *

After opening the gifts, his crew headed for Blaise's room to get themselves drunk. He said that he would follow, but he was sure that after a few Firewhiskeys, they won't notice him.

He decided to go looking for Hermione to thank her for the sneakers, even though he had around a dozen of them. Where had she gone off to? He felt like he had to know. There was this endless ticking at the back of his head that bugged him whenever he didn't know where she was.

To think that more than a month ago he wouldn't have given a rat's arse to where she was, and now he needed to know. They'd come a long way, he and Hermione. He just wished that he wasn't always so busy. He didn't like the fact that their old routine had died. He clutched the parcel in one hand, and Alfred in the other. Soon, he could hear voices coming from the lakeside. Maybe she was there.

He peeked through the window and sure enough, she and her other friends were wading in the lake. She was smiling. He liked it when she was smiling. He decided to not be the party pooper and wait until she comes inside to thank her. He opened the shoebox again and examined the sneakers, since the Slytherins were sure to mock it.

And that was when he noticed it.

"Did she paint this?" he thought out loud. He then turned to Alfred. "What do you think?"

The bear said nothing.

"Huh. I never knew she was quite the artist."

The shoes had been painted as if there were eels eyes spilled on them. He smirked, reminded of the time that she failed at such a menial task as polishing his shoes.


	17. The Fight

Chapter 16: The Fight

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep that night. She had been utterly surprised when they found Draco asleep on one of the lounge chairs in the room near the lakeside. He was clutching Alfred in one hand and her present in the other.

"Go on without me," she'd told Harry and the rest. They did so without any further comment.

"Draco," Hermione said gently, prodding his side. She assumed that it was a sensitive part because he woke up with a start at her slightest touch.

"Finally realized it's about time for bed, eh?" he said in a slurred voice, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You fell asleep," she said.

"I noticed," Draco replied. Hermione rolled her eyes and then slipped off her sandals, taking the seat next to him and putting her feet up on the cushion.

"Why were you waiting for me?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask if you painted these yourself," he replied, pointing to the shoes. He set Alfred down on the table in between them.

"Yes," Hermione replied hesitantly. "I figured you'd be rich enough to buy anything you wanted and that everyone would be inclined to buy you something expensive, so I thought I'd make something that no one could purchase anywhere."

Draco smirked. "Always keen on breaking the rules, eh, Princess?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's probably come from all those years of hanging out with Ron and Harry and having to save the school breaking fifty rules at a time."

"Well, thank you," Draco replied with a slight nod. "I appreciate that you took some of your own time to make these. No one has ever thought to give me something customized except Pansy."

Hermione face fell a little, but lucky for her the room was dim enough that Draco didn't notice. "Oh?" she said instead with fake (and hopefully passably sincere) interest.

"Before I left, she gave me a sort of…charm bracelet. I know, it's cheesy, but it was our way of finding each other."

This bothered Hermione. Frankly, it made her jealous. She only wished that she and Drake had found each other again.

There were a few moments of silence.

"Time for bed, Princess," Draco announced, hopping up from his chair. "If Edison or Regina finds us out of bed they'll be out for our heads faster than Filch."

Hermione chuckled and then glanced at Alfred. "I thought you'd been joking when you said he was being fitted too."

"As you can see, I wasn't."

And now, here she was, more awake than ever. She kept tossing and turning and trying different positions, but sleep eluded her. She wasn't sure if it was merely because she was in a different bed, or because of her conversation with Draco.

She couldn't deny the fact that she was jealous. She was jealous of Pansy's relationship with Draco. She knew that he would never get him to erase her from his life. To ask him to do so was an unforgivable act of selfishness.

She wanted that with Draco. She wanted them to have a deep connection between them. She wanted something more than a contract on a piece of paper.

Unable to slip into unconsciousness, she finally gave up and decided to tire herself by walking back to the lake. When she got there however, she only became more frustrated because she didn't feel any desire to yawn, let alone sleep.

She walked over to the bridge and took off her slippers. She sat down on a dry plank and dipped her feet into the cool water. The bridge was situated low enough that the water reached up to her ankles.

"Sickle for your thoughts, Your Majesty?" A voice called from the lakeside. Hermione smiled upon seeing Dragon approaching her. He took off his shoes and dipped his feet into the water.

"I'm not about to burst into random facts or random political issues, you know," she said with a laugh when she caught him looking expectantly at her.

"Then I'm guessing that your current state of near-insomnia has something to do with my cousin," he said. She smiled.

"Are you up for a bedtime story?" she asked him.

"Always am," he replied.

"Once upon a time," she began, shifting into a more comfortable position, "back in the Muggle world, there were two children. One boy and one girl. They met at a Muggle preschool. On the first day of class, the girl was being teased because her hair was big and bushy. The boy scared off the other kids. From that day on, they decided that they were going to be best friends forever. The two kids' names were Minnie and Drake."

Dragon flinched a little. As Hermione continued with more of the misadventures of Minnie and Drake, he couldn't help but feel that he already knew much of the story and how it would end.

Of course he knew. Draco had told him this story.

But didn't Draco say that he found Minnie again? Didn't he say that Pansy was Minnie? According to Draco, Pansy confessed when they were in third year.

It all confused him, but he'd grown up with both of them. Draco had been raised to trust the people he knew well, and to give most people the benefit of the doubt. Pansy on the other hand, would go to lengths to get what she wanted. He'd seen her do so whenever she came over to play with him.

A lot of possibilities suddenly flooded his mind. He had to keep this information to himself until he could talk to Pansy.

"However," Hermione said, her voice cracking a little, which drew Dragon from his reverie, "Drake had to leave. He promised Minnie that he would write to her."

Dragon noticed the sudden change in her expression. She had started off the story wistful and even nostalgic. Now she seemed somber and depressed. She was fighting back tears. She'd obviously cared about Drake. She felt betrayed that he left her hanging. And she still felt the same way even after twelve years.

"A few weeks after he left, the letters stopped," she continued. "Minnie waited. She wrote him letter after letter after letter, blindly waiting for the time when she could finally send them. But she never did. Rather, she was never able to."

Dragon squeezed her hand when she wiped a tear from her eye. "You're a great listener." Dragon smiled. "I just…I can't believe that somehow, some part of me keeps on waiting for him to write me back."

"Oh was that a personal story?" Dragon asked jokingly. Hermione laughed and slapped his arm playfully. "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"Pansy," she replied almost immediately. "You could say that I'm…longing for a deep connection like that with someone. I mean, Harry and I, we're practically joined at the hip. But our friendship is different. It's a friendship based on looking out for each other, making sure we're alive. It's not the innocent sort of friendship that I shared with Drake. But now, I'm assuming that I'm no more to him than some childhood fantasy."

"Maybe it wasn't his fault that he couldn't get back to you," Dragon hinted.

"That's too big an expectation," Hermione replied, shaking her head. "Expectations like that hurt the most. I've learned to expect at a minimum, so that I don't become an emotional wreck. If my expectations were true, then it's fine. If they were better, at least I have something to be happy about. If they were worse…well, at least I didn't invest a lot emotionally."

Dragon had to admit that she had a point.

"Thanks for the sweets by the way," she said, bumping her shoulders with his.

"What sweets?" he asked. He hadn't sent her anything.

"Stop being modest," she insisted. "I know it was you."

Dragon didn't say anything. He didn't want to get into an argument with her.

* * *

Well, the two of them weren't the only one who had trouble falling asleep.

Draco was also wide awake. He'd already checked on his so-called friends. Most of them had passed out in Blaise's room.

He'd decided to take a stroll to have the lake to himself. Hermione and her friends had taken over his favorite place in the entire castle for the most part of the night. It was about time that he had some alone time.

However, he was disappointed. Upon stepping into the room where he and Hermione had shared a conversation only a few hours ago, he saw that there was already someone in the lake.

To his surprise, it was Hermione and Dragon.

He stormed back to his room, filled with emotions he didn't recognize nor trust. Why was she there with him? Why did it seem like she always went to him when she had problems? _He_ was her husband, not Dragon!

He didn't like this. He didn't like feeling like this one bit. It was foreign to him. He couldn't name these feelings. He wasn't feeling protective. He seemed to be feeling…_possessive_ of her. _He_ was supposed to talk to her when she couldn't sleep. _He_ was supposed to be the one she confided to.

Immediately, he branded these unfamiliar emotions as anger. He was angry at Dragon for intruding his relationship with Hermione. He was angry at Hermione for basically inviting Dragon to intrude their marriage.

Well, now he was more awake than ever. He decided that a scotch or two would lull him into numbness and hopefully, sleepiness.

* * *

They returned to the palace grounds the next day. Hermione thought that Draco was finally warming up to her, but he was colder than ever. He wouldn't look at her. He kept himself shut in his room with his blinds closed.

After a week, she decided that she wasn't going to take this anymore. Draco was being way too childish, acting like a kid who had to lend his favorite toy to someone he didn't like. She didn't realize that the situation was _exactly_ like that. She entered his room and found him in his usual chair, reading a book with (as usual) Alfred.

"Alright, Malfoy, cards on the table, _now_," she said forcefully. He looked up and returned to his book.

"You have no reason to be here. Go away."

Hermione brushed this off. "You're being too hot and cold Malfoy. Stop running away from your issues and face it. What the _hell_ is your problem with me?"

"You spend too much time with other men," Draco said calmly, still not looking up. "Need I remind you that you belong to me?"

"I do not belong to anyone," Hermione said indignantly. "I am not a_ toy_, Malfoy. You have no right keeping me from interacting with other people of the opposite sex. You are not my master. In fact, I have almost the same power as you."

"Your duty," Draco said, standing up and towering over her, "is to be a good wife until we can get this over with. I forbid you from seeing Dragon."

Hermione scoffed. "Oh, so this is what it's about? I forbid you to see Pansy."

"You are not the boss of me."

"Neither are you."

They glared at each other, both refusing to fall back.

"Dragon is a royal," Hermione said. "He has rights to be in the palace grounds. It is not my fault that I run into him every time you decide to turn my life into a living hell."

"You chose this, Princess," Draco replied. "Never forget. You chose this so you could have my money to 'save' your family."

"Had I not said yes, Malfoy, you would have failed your family as well," Hermione said. "At least I would have done something to get my wretched usurper of an Aunt out of our lives."

Draco said nothing.

"No one told you?" Hermione seethed. "Well, the day they asked me to be your princess I wanted to say no. But wouldn't you know it, my father's sister storms in our house and gathers up our things so that my father could pay a debt he didn't owe!" Hermione's eyes were shining with tears. Draco had to give it to her. She was one strong woman.

In that moment, she lost everything once again and ran outside.

She didn't know where she was going to go. Wherever it was, she was sure that she was going to go as far away from here as possible. Her heart was shattered in a million pieces. She'd been so wrong to believe that Draco finally stopped thinking of her as no more than a gold digger.

She ran through the portal to Hogwarts and decided to find some peace and quiet near the lake.

"THAT BASTARD!" she screeched, throwing the biggest rock she could carry into the lake. She then plopped down on the grass and put her head between her knees, letting the tears fall.

* * *

He didn't mean what he said.

_Great, congrats on messing up again_, Draco told himself. He sank back down on his chair and saw Alfred propped up on the table.

"Did I overdo it?" he asked.

The bear didn't say anything.

"Should I go find her?"

Again, the bear remained still.

"Alright, alright, come on."

It wasn't very hard to find her. He knew that she wasn't on the palace grounds. She would want to get as far away from him as possible. She wouldn't be at the library, too many people would see her crying. She wouldn't go to the Gryffindor Tower, Potter and Weasley would immediately be out for his blood and he knew she wasn't feeling that violent…yet.

Which left only one place. The lake.

As he expected, she had her head between her knees. A sob erupted from her crouched form every once in a while.

"Princess," he began.

"Go. _Away_," she said, her voice muffled by her big head of hair.

"Princess," he said again.

"I said. _Leave_," she replied, louder this time.

"Well, guess what?" Draco said. He plopped down on the grass beside her. "I'm not going anywhere."

They sat in silence for a while. Hermione was calming down. Draco practiced in his head what he was going to say. In the end he decided on less is more.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry," he finally said. Hermione looked up and stared at him incredulously.

"You said my name," she said disbelievingly.

"I knew it would get your attention," he said with a laugh.

Hermione hit his arm hard. "_Ow_!"

"You jerk!"

Draco was relieved when she decided that she wasn't going leave.

"I didn't mean what I said," he explained. "I just…got caught up in my emotions."

"Wow, first the teddy bear and now you're talking to me about your emotions," Hermione said in amazement. "How did we get here?"

"Listen," Draco began, ignoring her question, "the reason why I lashed out was because…I feel like you're supposed to be my responsibility. I feel like…it's my responsibility to make you smile when you're sad. It's my responsibility to talk to you when you have problems. It's my responsibility to reassure you when you're feeling unsure. Seeing you gravitate towards Dragon…it made me feel like he was taking you away from me. I couldn't understand why I couldn't be the one who could do that."

"Well, you do know that it's mostly because you are the root of my problems?" she asked.

Draco nodded. "There's that."

Hermione laughed. "I'm sorry too," she amended. "You're right. As my husband, you should have that responsibility."

"Thank you," Draco said.

They fell into comfortable silence.

"Thanks for the sweets you sent me when I was having training," she said.

"I'd assumed you'd think they were from Dragon," he said.

"Well, first of all, I thought you wanted to be responsible for at least part of my comfort," she said. "And second, I already told him, and it seemed like he didn't know about it at all. I'm guessing it wasn't from Dean, and I don't know anyone else whose name started with the letter D."

"So I was your last choice?" Draco asked, feigning hurtfulness in his voice.

"Be thankful I considered you," she scoffed.

"Well, you're welcome, Princess," he said.

"I thought I was Hermione already?" Hermione asked.

Draco just laughed.


	18. Confrontations

Sorry for the sudden change in pace! Been feeling under the weather lately.

I decided to cut this chapter short because it might be too long, judging from what I was planning to do. To those who feel like Dragon is a sort of filler character, I hope I might change your mind :)

* * *

Chapter 17: Confrontations

* * *

Dragon felt that it was his lucky day when he found out that there was an upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. One, he'd never been to Hogsmeade and he really wanted to see the place. Two, it was his chance to talk to Pansy after finding out that Hermione and Draco were childhood friends. Hopefully, he'd be able to find out why she was lying to Draco.

He waited outside the Great Hall for her during breakfast on the day of the trip.

"Hey," he greeted a bit nervously.

"Hey," she replied. "Enjoying Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, thanks," he replied. "Listen, I realized that we didn't get the chance to talk much after we met at the airport. Would you like to have lunch at Hogsmeade later?"

Pansy smiled. "Sure. That will be nice."

"I'll see you later at ten, then?" Dragon said.

"Perfect," Pansy replied.

"Great," Dragon said. They had already gone their separate ways when he suddenly realized that he didn't know a thing about Hogsmeade.

"Dragon!" Pansy called. He turned around, trying to hide the fact that she was basically going to have to show him around. "It's your first weekend, isn't it?"

"Uh yeah," Dragon replied.

"Don't worry, I'll give you the tour," Pansy said with a smile.

"Thanks," Dragon said, relieved. He then set out to plan how to best turn the tables around.

* * *

At precisely ten o'clock, Pansy arrived at the Entrance Hall. Dragon smiled at her.

"Ready to go?" Pansy asked, nodding towards the carriages.

They climbed one of the carriages together along with four other students.

It started off as a really pleasant trip. They went to Honeydukes, where Dragon managed to get free samples of everything; to Zonko's, where they were able to politely decline everything that was offered and still left with a handful of free items; and finally at The Three Broomsticks, where they had Madam Rosmerta secure them a private booth.

They sunk down tiredly in the seats, both laden with various products, grateful that it was finally time to rest.

"Thank you," Dragon told Pansy after they've given their orders and been served cold Butterbeer.

"For what, the tour?" Pansy replied, gulping down the drink. "I should be thanking you for all the free stuff we got. You did all the work." Dragon laughed.

Their food arrived soon and they ate in silence, both famished from their journey. While they were having dessert, Dragon decided it was time to bring up the real reason why he asked her out to lunch.

"Did you go to Muggle preschool?" Dragon asked.

"No," Pansy replied. "My mother had me enrolled in ballet and piano lessons instead. She thought it was too preposterous. She taught me all the basics while I was young. You?"

"Well, as royals, we had to go through all the formal education levels," Dragon replied, still keeping his voice very nonchalant. "Draco and I had to go to separate schools though."

"How was it, going to a Muggle school?" Pansy asked, both slightly repulsed and slightly interested at the idea.

"A learning experience," Dragon said. "Of course, they didn't grow up the way we were raised. But we were kids. Did any of that really matter? We liked the same toys and we liked to play the same games. It's all that mattered."

Pansy shrugged. Obviously, she didn't like the idea of Dragon defending Muggles, but would rather not argue about it.

"So you and Draco met at Hogwarts?" he pressed.

"Yes," Pansy replied.

He'd caught her.

"So, by any chance, did Draco tell you about one of his childhood friends?" Dragon asked.

"He's told me a lot of things," Pansy replied, still unable to get a hint.

"You know, the one that he met at his preschool," Dragon said. "They kept writing to each other, but apparently she stopped writing to her. I think her name was…Minnie."

Pansy dropped her spoon with a loud clang on the wooden table. She looked up at him with eyes full of different emotions—anger, guilt and shock.

"H-How did you know about Minnie?" Pansy asked.

"Draco kept telling me about her even when they separated," Dragon replied. "Even when he was in Bulgaria and I was in Korea, he kept telling me about her and that she stopped writing and didn't know why. When we were thirteen, he told me about how he found you.

"A few days ago, I found the real Minnie. But, as Draco said, _you_ were Minnie. But of course, it was impossible that there were two of them."

"How do you know that this Minnie you found isn't the real one?" Pansy asked.

"First of all, she knows all the details," Dragon replied confidently. "Her stories matched everything Draco told me."

"And you expect Draco to believe this?" Pansy asked with a smirk. "It's been too long. He's forgotten who she really was."

"Trust me, I _will_ find a way," Dragon replied. "Why are you doing this? Why are you lying to Draco? Why are you lying to yourself?"

"Draco is mine," she said between her teeth. "And I'll do everything to keep it that way."

Pansy wiped her face with her napkin gently and stood up.

"Thank you for lunch, but I think I need to go now," she said coldly. "And Dragon, I know how you feel about her."

Dragon looked at her, puzzled.

"The princess," Pansy clarified. "I've seen the way you look at her. With my help, we might just be able to get us what we both want."

And with that she left him behind.

* * *

Dragon mulled over what Pansy told her at lunch back in his dormitory.

Hermione was his friend, but what else had Pansy noticed? Was she saying that Dragon liked Hermione?

Of course he liked Hermione. She was very beautiful. She was one of those girls who assumed that they weren't pretty enough. Her hair was very big and untamed, and she liked it that way, probably because she could hide behind it. She had a very wonderful smile that made her eyes as bright as sunlight.

She was also very passionate. The war had made her a very strong woman. She was stubborn because she knew her ideals and she stuck to them. She didn't like anybody telling her, what to do and what to believe in, and Dragon liked that.

Yes, she liked the Princess, who wouldn't?

But he wouldn't take her away from Draco. They were so close to finding each other. Hermione already had her freedom taken away from her. He didn't want to force her into doing something again.

He was awoken from his reverie when Edison entered his room.

"Master, I hope you have not forgotten your official meeting Her Majesty Lady Druella?" he said.

"Yes, of course not," Dragon said. "Is my mother coming?"

"Lady Bellatrix would like you to be present on her behalf," Edison replied, shaking his head. "It appears that she has some business to attend to."

Dragon said. Trust his mother to decline a meeting with her own mother.

"I will be ready for afternoon tea with the Lady," Dragon replied.

"Yes, Master," Edison said, bowing low and leaving the room.

* * *

"Dragon," Lady Druella said blissfully as Dragon entered the room. She stood up and embraced his second grandson tightly. "It has been too long."

"You look well, milady," Dragon replied.

"Oh please, stop stroking my ego," Druella said, patting her grandson fondly. "I am your grandmother, you call me whatever you like."

"Yes…grandmum," Dragon said with smile.

"That's my boy," Druella said with a smile. "Where is your mother, dear?"

"Edison said she had some business to attend to," Dragon replied. "Maybe it had something to do with our passports."

"Ah, yes," Druella said. "Tell me, darling, how was Korea?"

* * *

Narcissa looked at Dragon and her mother interacting in the sitting room and instantly felt a pang of jealousy. Of course, Bellatrix had always been the favorite. It was only fitting that her son be the favorite as well.

She remembered from Draco's childhood how Druella would always be cold and cruel to Draco, especially when he was training to be a prince.

_"You are no longer a boy, Draco,"_ she'd keep saying to him. _"Stop acting like one."_

Luckily, she had always been there for his son. Draco had been thrown into this without any control over the situation. Dragon was supposed to be the prince, not her son. However, the death of Rodolphus turned the tables.

_"Do you have any idea how that would have ruined us all, Bellatrix?" Druella screamed at the top of her lungs. "Am I supposed to believe that you had no idea that Rodolphus associated with that… that Lord?"_

_"Y-Your Majesty," Bellatrix stammered. Her face was tear-streaked. "Please, I had no idea. I had no idea that he planned to kill him as well." In that moment, Bellatrix slumped to the ground and began wailing._

Narcissa had watched from outside then. She smiled to herself triumphantly, hoping that finally Bellatrix was going to get what she deserved.

But she was disappointed when her own mother crouched and took her daughter's form in her hands.

_"I believe you," she'd said softly. "But we have no choice. We must go into hiding. Take Dragomir with you and go far, far away. Lucius must become King when all of this is over."_

Narcissa's face distorted with rage. Just when she thought she was finally winning, she lost yet again. Bellatrix had taken away everything from her, ever since Andromeda ran away, claiming that she needed her freedom.

Dragon had no idea what her mother had done.

Speaking of the devil's spawn.

"Your Majesty," Dragon greeted with a smile when she almost ran into her.

Narcissa gave a curt nod, making him rise. "You're well, I hope?" she said, coldly.

"Yes, Your Highness," Dragon replied.

"And your mother?"

"She's well," Dragon replied. "But she had to be somewhere else today."

"Not up to something, I hope," Narcissa said.

Dragon just smiled. He knew well of the animosity between his mother and Queen Narcissa. Wordlessly, he left with another small bow.

* * *

So, I hope to be back soon! I'm sorry for this chapter, which may not seem as good (or as long) as the other ones, but I think you now how vital this chapter is to the rest of the story.

Thanks for reading! Please review! :)


	19. The Royal Game

Well, it's been so long. I'm sorry, but I promise I will finish this.

* * *

Chapter 18: The Royal Game

* * *

Hermione was always prepared for anything. She'd always been a go-getter, eager to experience things. However, there are some things that made her draw the line.

Since becoming a princess, she'd known that she'd have to push her line further more.

Hermione had always been prepared for anything, except for what Regina was about to throw at her now.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted cheerfully. She'd received Regina's note earlier this morning that she was to wear Muggle casual to class today. It was a nice breather for her.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Regina said. "You seem quite…energetic today."

"I feel energetic," Hermione replied.

"Great," Regina said with a mischievous smile. "We're going on a field trip?"

"Oh?" Hermione remarked. She suddenly had a dreadful feeling at the pit of her stomach. "To where?"

"Milady," Regina said after a pause. "Have you been to the Pitch?"

* * *

"Ready when you are, Collins!" Draco called. He hovered in front of the posts, his eyes trained on the other person hovering nearby. Soon, a big red ball was flying and he managed to fly eastward to catch it with one hand.

"Great save, Your Highness," Collins said.

"Thank you," Draco replied with a smirk. From his position in the air, he saw three people enter the pitch.

"Collins!" a faint voice called from the ground.

"Excuse me, Your Highness." Collins tilted his broom downwards and began his descent. Draco started playing with the Quaffle. He noticed that one of the figures on the ground seemed familiar.

He flew lower and saw Regina and Madam Hooch coaxing Hermione into a set of Quidditch robes.

Well, this is bound to be fun.

"I don't understand why I must learn Quidditch," Hermione groaned.

"Quidditch," Regina began in her "lecture voice" as Hermione liked to call it, "has its roots in the monarchy of Queen Castella in the twelfth century. The Diary of witch Gertie Keddle, which contained the details of a game played in Queerditch Marsh was found during one of her travels to visit Scotland. She studied the game and eventually learned it. Since then, it has been a beloved sport of royals and commoners alike."

Hermione groaned again. In that short time, they managed to shove her into a pair of black robes. She felt a coldness sweep through her body, not unlike the coldness she usually felt when faced with a Dementor.

Oh sure, she'd faced Dementors, but she was deathly afraid of Quidditch. How quaint.

Madam Hooch was, as always, a strict instructor. However she seemed a little gentler with her.

"Now, kick-off from the ground," she instructed after saying the basics of proper mounting and posture.

"H-How do I do that?" she stammered.

"Just push your foot against the ground," she replied. "Keep both hands on the broom."

Hermione took a deep breath and kicked off from the ground gently, like she was parting the grass.

"Harder," Madam Hooch insisted.

Hermione sighed. She had to get over this; it was embarrassing. Draco, however, seemed to be enjoying himself watching her fail.

She took another deep breath and kicked off, harder this time. Her broom shot forward and upward off the ground. She was hovering ten feet in midair and was starting to panic. She took another deep breath and collected her thoughts. Feet on the rest, hands near the tip, back straight and steer forward.

"Splendid!" Madam Hooch called from below her. She was too scared to look down, so she looked up at Draco instead, who gave her some sort of approving smirk.

Biking was not Hermione's favorite pastime. She was not like the other kids who got the hang of it a few weeks after they learned it. She always tried, but she just wasn't that coordinated.

She'd been afraid that the same would happen to her when she tried to learn to fly. She'd only been more afraid because of the higher risk of getting badly injured. However, Madam Hooch insisted that she learn Quidditch as soon as she got the basics down.

"Your Highness, you have to loosen your grip if you want to catch the Quaffle," Madam Hooch chastised.

"What if I fall?" Hermione asked.

"You won't," Madam Hooch said.

Hermione tried to balance herself on the broom, gripping the handle with one hand. "Ready."

Madam Hooch took a deep breath and threw the ball at Hermione. She swerved to the left and the Quaffle slipped through her fingers.

"You're doing it wrong," Draco said, flying back up to them after he caught the Quaffle. "You're too nervous to be a Keeper. Let's see how you'll do as a Chaser."

Madam Hooch flew to Hermione place and vice versa. Draco flew to Hermione's side and gave her the Quaffle."

"You know what a Chaser does, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good," he said, taking the Quaffle back. "Now, go chase us. Collins!"

Draco took off and threw the Quaffle to Collins who caught it deftly.

Hermione was still frozen in midair, forcing herself to not look down.

"Come on, Princess, can't handle a little chase?" Draco taunted.

If he was good at one thing, it was taunting Hermione Granger. If Hermione was good at something, it was proving Draco Malfoy wrong.

She gulped down her fear and shot upwards, where Draco and Collins were passing the Quaffle to one another in midair. They broke apart and flew off in different directions. Collins was in possession and so Hermione shot off to his direction.

They flew around the pitch a few times. Hermione had forgotten everything except one thing: she had to win.

She stopped flying behind Draco, who now had the Quaffle, and got behind Collins. As expected, Draco sauntered in midair, tossing the Quaffle from one hand to another. Hermione flew above him without him noticing and was able to grab the Quaffle. She took off, Draco catching up to her, trying to get the Quaffle back without any luck. Madam Hooch took her position in front the posts.

"Good job," he complimented. He deftly hopped from his broomstick and onto hers. "Now, take a deep breath, gauge her movement, and fire."

Hermione did as told and threw the Quaffle hard. Madam Hooch was caught off-guard and the Quaffle flew through the goal. Hermione's elfmaids stood up and cheered. The rest of the pitch applauded.

"Perfect," Draco said softly in her ear. He hopped back on his own broom and descended to the ground with her.

"Great job," Dragon greeted as she touched the ground.

"Dragon!" she let go of the broom to give her friend a hug. Draco felt something twitch at the back of his head, and for some reason, he wanted to get Hermione away from Dragon.

"That was just a trial," Draco replied for her. "Madam Hooch, you may proceed."

Hermione glared at Draco, but he didn't see. He was too busy glaring at Dragon. She had no choice but let herself be whisked away by Madam Hooch, who was droning on about the responsibilities of a Beater.

"Ever played Griffolo?" Draco asked.

"Not in the last ten years," Dragon responded.

"Come on then, I'll teach you again," Draco invited.

The two of them left the pitch and walked toward the Hippogriff stables. Draco took out his black Hippogriff Magnifico, while Dragon coaxed Apollo out of his stable. They did the necessary protocol before mounting their animals. Draco opened his hand a larger version of the Snitch flew out.

The two Hippogriffs took off in a gallop and soon began flapping their wings until they were off the ground.

"We can use one side of the pitch!" Draco shouted over the noise. The two of them steered and flew towards the pitch.

They hovered ten feet above the hoops and the enlarged Snitch took its place.

"How's Hogwarts?" Draco asked as his Hippogriff galloped in midair.

"Doing good," Dragon replied. "All thanks to Hermione."

Draco was miffed, the way Dragon was talking about his wife.

After the game, Draco stormed off to his room, leaving yet again a confused Hermione in his wake.


	20. Eggs

Been a couple of months!

This would be a good time to announce that I am going on an indefinite hiatus, mainly because it's really difficult to squeeze in my creative/narrative writing in the midst of my technical writing for school. I'm finding it hard to switch.

However, I will not abandon this fic. This is too good and I know that a lot of people actually read this, and I am not one to disappoint. I love my readers, and I hope you guys bear with me on this.

So, before the term starts, have a lengthy chapter on me :))

Dedicated to the people who are going to kill me at school tomorrow after they finish reading this.

* * *

Chapter 19: Eggs

* * *

Hermione had no idea what happened to Draco after their first Quidditch training. But then again, he was Draco Malfoy. No one could be exactly sure what was going on inside his head.

Her lessons were postponed the following weekend to make way for a function they were to attend in Godric's Hollow. Draco did not warm up to her, but both of them had to look good for the cameras.

The town square in Godric's Hollow was packed. The village seemed alive once again. The houses had been rebuilt, except, of course, the Potters'. The gardens were now alive with color, some with the occasional gnome.

They were the guests of honor for the inauguration of the town square, which had been rebuilt after the war. It was obvious that the event was well publicized.

Hermione tried her best to not get bored, to no avail. She had to pinch herself every once in a while to prevent her head from drooping on Draco's shoulder.

At last it was time for the ribbon-cutting. Hermione, Draco and the Minister stood together behind the bright red bow that was placed at the front pillars of the square's entrance. As the cameras prepared to shoot, Hermione saw something white and round flying towards Draco. Instinctively, she put her arms in front of him. The white thing exploded against her wrist, pain shooting throughout her arm and hand. Something sticky was dripping down on the ground. Another egg hit her in the face not long after. Soon, the entire place was in chaos.

Hermione was handed a towel as the cameras clicked madly. Their guards surrounded them and pushed them forward to move quickly. Hermione saw a slight look defeat on Draco's face before he disappeared into the car.

She never saw him again when they returned to the palace. Hermione was summoned alone by Narcissa. She wanted to know firsthand what had happened. While she told the story, her arm was being mended by the Royal Healer. There were small bruises and lacerations along where the egg had hit her arm. Her face was a little bruised as well.

"I don't know how it could have happened," Narcissa fumed. "We've been going over security for the past three days!"

"Has the culprit been caught, milady?" Hermione asked.

"Sadly, Princess, whoever did this managed to escape," Narcissa replied. "We have a group of Aurors already on the job, tracking spells and apparitions that have occurred throughout the incident. How is the Prince?"

"I—I haven't been to see him, milady," Hermione admitted.

"Very well," Narcissa said. "You may leave. Do try and talk to him." Hermione stood up and curtsied.

At first she was hesitant, but she knew she had to gather her courage and talk to him. He might push her away, but no matter what happens, she was going to get him to talk to her.

"Draco?" she called, knocking tentatively on the door. She twisted the doorknob, which didn't give. It was code for "go away." Hermione huffed and knocked again. "Stop being so stubborn. Come out and talk."

She waited for fifteen minutes outside his door. Then again, Hermione Granger was not known for her patience.

"Fine!" she called, banging her fist on the door one last time. She decided to stay and wait him out on the patio. To her surprise, Dragon greeted her with a smile. He'd been waiting for her.

"Is he really that stubborn?" Hermione fumed.

"Yes," Dragon replied.

"He can't be like that all the time," Hermione said. "It's destructive. He'll need help soon."

"Don't worry," Dragon comforted, grasping her hand. "He'll be okay."

No one, not one person, was ever able to lure Draco out of his room. Hermione Granger would be the first.

* * *

Everyone always made the same mistake. They always tried to coax him out. They pitied him. They tried too hard. Hermione, however, made herself known. She was there, but she left him alone.

He opened the door of his room and looked around, making sure no one was around to see him come out of his hole. When he saw that the coast was clear, he walked out, expecting to see Hermione waiting for him outside.

He frowned when he saw that she was not there. He'd been so sure that she was only baiting him. He started looking for her to give her a piece of his mind.

He need not look far, though. Through the glass door leading to their patio, Hermione was, again, talking to his cousin. He clenched his fists, seeing how easy it was for the two of them to hold hands. Was Hermione cheating on him with Dragon? He returned to his room and slammed the door. He didn't bother to lock anymore. He was pretty sure that the message was clear.

* * *

Hermione felt a cold chill run down her spine. This was new and it made her uncomfortable. This was Dragon, and she had always been comfortable with him.

A door slammed. She let go of his hand and stood up.

"I'm going to try again," she said.

"It won't work," Dragon insisted. "The only person who could comfort him now is Pansy."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. Dragon realized that he'd gone too far. She continued walking.

She stopped in front of his door.

"Draco?" she turned the knob and the door opened. He was sitting in his reading chair, playing with Alfred.

"Yes?" he drawled, not paying attention.

"H-How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Draco replied, shrugging.

"Okay," Hermione sighed. "I'll just…um…I better go."

"Hermione," Draco called. She froze. He's never called her by her first name. "Just…promise me you'll never do that again."

"Okay," she whispered.

* * *

Draco hated to admit it, but what Hermione did made him respect her even more. He'd always thought that she didn't care. The sabotage changed everything.

He decided to go and see how she was doing. After all, she'd been the one hit by the egg. The least he could do was see if she was okay.

He stopped outside her room. He thought about knocking, but screw it, she enters his room all the time. That gives him access to her room as well.

He turned the knob and called out, "Princess?"

As expected, she was already calm and collected by the time he saw her sitting on the bed. Her eyes however, were red and swollen. And she sniffled every now and then.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not."

"You were."

"It's nothing," she replied. "Don't bother. I'm okay, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then," he replied. He stood up and kissed the top of her head. Draco was not sure why he did that. Nevertheless, it felt right. "Thanks for looking out for me." He started to leave.

"I'm sorry we're in this mess," Hermione said in a low voice before he walked out. "I'm sorry you're stuck with me."

Draco turned around and smirked. "Not your fault." He left and closed the door behind him.

* * *

The eggman only barely escaped the Aurors in the area. He was lucky that he was able to change his appearance quickly. He ducked into a bar in Knockturn Alley where he was to meet his client. See, our eggman was a professional, a sabotage artist, he liked to call himself. And he was hired by only the wealthiest families.

"The private booth with the missus?" the barman asked.

"Yes."

"Follow me."

The barman put down his grimy towel and took a small torch with him. He led the eggman through a series of doors and hallways. He stopped in front of a door made of dark, chipped wood.

"The missus instructed that her visitor must knock in code," the barman said.

"I have that code," eggman said, eyeing the barman.

"Well, I'll leave it to you, then." He walked away, taking with him the small light of the torch.

When he was certain the barman was gone, eggman took his wand and waved it in front of his face, removing the charms he'd placed previously. He knocked with his wand once, and after five seconds, twice. The door creaked open.

"Bet you saw that in the news," the eggman said, by way of opening.

"Yes, I did," the lady in the hood said. "But it didn't exactly hit the prince, did it?"

"Unfortunately, milady," he replied. "She's a quick one, she is."

"That bint always manages to ruin everything," the lady said scathingly. The only things visible under her hood were her red lips, which were twisted in disgust. "No matter. They have received our message. You have done your job." She put a black drawstring bag on the table. The eggman grabbed it greedily and opened it. He then tipped it over, spilling the contents and letting the gold coins shine in his face. He grinned widely.

"Thank you very much, Lady Lestrange," eggman said. "Although… I am a professional sabotage artist. I believe it would help my line of work if… I hope you would let me understand why you did this."

"I could tell you," Lady Lestrange said. "But then I'd have to kill you. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Right," the eggman said, shrinking back.

"You best be off," Lady Lestrange. "The Aurors may have their men anywhere. Do not neglect your glamour charms.

"Thank you once more, milady," the eggman said, kissing the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange. She smirked and gave a nod.

The eggman grabbed the bag, its contents returned, and shoved it inside his coat pocket. He waved his wand over his face and left the dingy room.

* * *

So there. No promises with regards to the next update, but let's all hope it's soon. Thank you for all your lovely reviews. :))


	21. Signals

I am back!

Yeah, sorry I didn't upload last Christmas as promised, but here I am, making it up to you guys.

Here is the next chapter, and hopefully I will be able to upload more soon. (I just finished writing the next, which is insanely long).

* * *

Chapter 20: Signals

* * *

Hermione still hadn't had time to recover from her Quidditch experience. She'd enjoyed it immensely, but hoped that she'd soon get over the fact that she was a hundred feet in midair.

Her lessons were postponed once again for a ball they were hosting soon. All the Royal Wizarding families from all over the world were attending, and they will be introduced to as the newest heirs to the throne. The ball will also serve as the re-emergence of Britain's royal family, after the reign of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Hermione, of course, being the lady of the house, was to oversee the preparations (which she found exceedingly boring, and looked forward instead to learning new things). This was especially difficult as their exams were also upon them.

"How are you surviving?" Ginny asked on one of the rare times Hermione had the chance to have breakfast with them.

She shrugged and grunted in reply. Of course, she was not okay. It was obvious that she was fatigued with the bags under her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked, watching her pile food on her plate.

"Yeah," Hermione sighed. "Tired, is all. Planning."

"Planning?" Ginny asked. "For what?"

"A ball," Hermione scoffed. "For the reintroduction of the Royal House of Black."

"Are we on the list?" Harry asked.

"Likely."

Harry and Ron groaned.

"I'm out of clothes," Harry complained.

"Please, all your money in Gringotts could buy you clothes enough for three lifetimes," Ron replied.

Hermione just sat while her friends bickered, thankful for this little slice of normalcy.

The ball was scheduled after their term exams, so Harry, Ron and the rest of the team were actually thankful for a chance to relax.

Relaxing, however, was the last word Hermione would use to describe the ball. In the morning of the ball she had to see if the venue was being prepared and if the guest list was finished; in the afternoon she had to check if the food staff had arrived and if all allergies have been accounted for. In the evening, she had to prepare herself.

"You look stunning, milady," Regina proclaimed after two hours of Hermione being very nearly strapped to the chair. She stood up and wobbled, trying to get used to the four-inch heels she was wearing. One knock on the door told her that Draco was waiting outside.

"You look good," Draco said with a smile and a nod of approval.

"Thanks," Hermione replied with a small smile. He took his arms and stood in front of the ballroom's door.

The music and chatter died down as a voice from inside announced their arrival.

"Ladies and gentlemen, His Royal Highness, Prince Draco Abraxas Black Malfoy and Her Royal Highness, Princess Hermione Jean Black Malfoy."

Hermione twitched a little at her _new_ last name. The door opened and as they walked, people parted and curtsied. It was a small room, but the idea of people staring at her made her skin crawl. The party resumed. Hermione (rather, Draco—she was only attached to his arm) was dragged every which way and she was not enjoying being in heels. She was introduced to royals from places unknown (which she enjoyed) and was asked more than a dozen times who she was wearing (which she hated).

The crowd and photographers gathered at the door while Hermione was talking to the Czarina of Russia. Hermione was whisked away by Draco so that they could meet their guest. Hermione became nervous; she didn't who they were meeting.

As they crowd parted the serene and beautiful face of Bellatrix Black-Lestrange entered the ballroom, with Dragon at her arm. No longer was her hair matted and her eyes lined black. She looked like royalty. Hermione and Draco stepped aside to make way for the King, Queen and Lady Druella.

Immediately, Bellatrix fell to her knees in front of the queen.

"Forgive me, Your Majesties," she said in almost a whisper.

Narcissa and Lucius both remained cold. Lady Druella however, smiled at her.

"There is nothing to forgive, my dear," she said. "All is well."

With tears at the corner of her eyes, Bellatrix stood up and embraced her mother, which gained a round of applause from the guests. Druella, Bellatrix and Dragon kept to one corner of the room as the party continued.

"I've only ever seen Dragon," Druella said, "Why did you not see me? How are you Princess Bella?"

Bellatrix tried to hide her smile as she was called by her title once again.

"I'm well, thank you," she replied. "I'm sorry, milady. I've been busy sorting the papers for Dragon."

"Dragon,"Druella said. "Why don't you invite the princess to dance?"

Dragon bowed low and took his leave.

"I wish the King could see us now," Druella said fondly.

"I'm sure His Majesty is happy wherever he is," Bellatrix reassured.

From afar, Lucius and Narcissa were thinking of Bellatrix's possible intentions.

* * *

"It's a ruse," Narcissa insisted. "She wants to be back in power."

"Calm down, Cissa," Lucius said. "You're being paranoid."

"This is _Bellatrix_ we are talking about!" Narcissa hissed. "We can never be too sure."

"If it makes you feel, any better, I'll have someone track her," Lucius said. Narcissa took a deep breath and didn't reply.

Lucius kept to himself. Narcissa already had enough reason to hate her sister. He looked over to them and caught Bellatrix's eye. She smiled at him and he felt a chill run down her spine.

Yes, Cissa didn't need more reasons to hate her.

Or him.

* * *

Dragon went around the room, talking to random people. They all found him very pleasant, quite opposite the Prince, actually.

Draco saw his cousin approach. He clenched his fists, feeling the need to take Hermione away. The Blue Danube began playing. He looked at her and offered his hand.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, taking his hand nervously.

"It's our party," he replied. "I think it's about time we danced, don't you?"

He led her to the dance floor—and effectively away from Dragon—as the crowd parted to let them pass. The lights dimmed and a single light focused on them.

"I don't dance!" she hissed. He put her hand on his shoulder and his on her waist. He then grasped her other arm firmly and pulled her towards him.

"Trust me, Princess," he whispered. "You do."

The orchestra restarted and soon, Draco was moving, taking Hermione along with him.

"One, two three. One, two, three," Draco coached. Soon enough, her feet caught the beat and she was able to dance by herself.

Hermione could feel her dress swish behind her. Draco held her securely to him. Soon, the music was gone and all that he could sense was him.

This was unacceptable! She couldn't start liking Draco Malfoy! He hated her!

Draco stopped guiding her when he felt that she'd gotten the steps. Instead, he stared at her. He'd never been this close to her before, and he wanted to get over it and kiss her.

The crowd applauded as the music died down and both of them snapped back to reality. They moved slowly away from each other and made way for the other people who wanted to dance. Draco and Hermione tried to get away but a familiar face was in the crowd of dancers.

"Care to dance, Your Highness?" said Dragon with a smile. Hermione smiled back and looked at Draco, who had already disappeared from sight. She nodded and took his hand as a new melody floated from the orchestra.

"You look beautiful," Dragon commented.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, flustered. "You do too. I mean, not beautiful. I mean—uh, you know, handsome."

_Yeah, good on you, Mione._

The dance was less complicated than the waltz that she and Draco had just finished. Mostly, they were just twirling and swaying, looking at each other and smiling.

From the door, Draco was staring at them jealously, a glass in his hand. He saw the two of them whispering and giggling and downed the scotch in one gulp.

"Everyone here loves you, you know," Dragon commented. "They think you're smart, charming…stunning."

"Enough with the flirting, Mr. Lestrange," Hermione joked. "I have a husband."

Dragon's face fell considerably. "I could have been your husband," he said.

Hermione looked at him and saw that they weren't joking anymore. In the nick of time, the orchestra finished with the song.

"The dance is over, Mr. Lestrange," Hermione said a little too coldly.

"Good night," Dragon replied, kissing her hand lightly. "Milady."

As she separated herself from the crowd, she got to thinking, Dragon had feelings for her.

It was not a question. It was a statement. She wasn't daft.

But she just wished he didn't.

* * *

Draco was watching them dance at the edge of the crowd.

Sure, she was stubborn, and a lot of times unreasonable. But she'd grown to like his quirks. And he'd been protective of her. At times, a little too overprotective, but that was saying something.

"Enjoyed it, didn't you?" he asked coldly.

"Yes," Hermione replied, just to tease. Draco scowled, and Hermione knew that he wasn't pleased.

"I don't like seeing you like that with him," Draco replied.

"He's my friend, Draco, you can't ban me from talking to him," Hermione said.

"We'll talk later," Draco said.

"Now, Draco," Hermione replied threateningly. "Or not at all."

Draco was about to explode but remembered they were at a party. It was not proper thing to do. He walked out the door to the patio. Hermione followed.

"What's bothering you?" she asked gently.

"I…I don't like the way he looks at you, okay?" Draco confessed. "You are _my_ wife. I am not going to take his attitude lightly."

Hermione was stunned. Draco was becoming more and more bearable, but this was a different thing. She caressed his arm.

"You feel threatened," Hermione replied. "I understand." Draco gave her a questioning look. "While we were dancing…he…he told me he could have been my husband."

Draco was having a hard time staying calm at this point.

"What did you say?" he asked through clenched teeth. He turned around looking for something to punch.

"The dance is over, Mr. Lestrange."

And for only the second time that night, Draco smiled.

Then people started coming to the patio. Draco remembered that there was a fireworks display.

The first spark shot into a sky and exploded in a burst of red light. Hermione was glued.

If there was anything Hermione was a sucker for, it was fireworks. Hermione found it amazing that a specific mix of Muggle chemicals could create something this beautiful. It wasn't like magic, which was mostly theoretical. The fireworks were beautiful because they were logical. She watched in wonder as different sparks exploded in the sky.

"Aren't we eager," Draco commented. All around them, people were ooh-ing and aah-ing.

"Just let me enjoy this," Hermione replied, not looking away from the virtual display. One light of light shot into the sky and exploded, the sparks forming the Black family crest. Everyone applauded, signaling that the display was over.

In her haste to return to the ballroom, Hermione left behind a shoe. With the amount of people, she didn't return, since her feet were hurting anyway. She found a seat and asked for a cold drink. Most of the people had already returned to the ballroom.

"You left this behind," Draco said, presenting the shoe. The guests were pointing and giggling. "May I?"

"Please," she replied, wishing everyone else would just melt away.

Draco slipped the shoe on her foot. Everyone applauded with choruses of "aww"s.

Hermione has never felt more like a princess.


	22. Homecoming

It liiives!

It's apparently been six months. SIX FRIGGIN MONTHS. I am sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but we have a loooong way to go. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21: Homecoming

* * *

After the ball, Hermione was once again dumped into an endless pit of boredom. There was never really much to do anymore. Without the extra stress of being Head Girl, having to save the world and all that, she only had studying and reading to pass the time. So, from time to time, she began learning different skills.

"Look what I made!" Hermione said in a singsong voice, lugging around with what looked like a human-sized rag doll. She knew that she now had complete access to Draco's room. She found him on his reading chair with Alfred.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"It's you!" Hermione declared happily.

"Seriously, Princess, have you gone mad?"

"Mad with boredom," Hermione groaned. "At least I did something productive. Now I have someone to beat up when you're not around. Even Dragon's not around much anymore."

Behind his book, he smirked. Maybe he finally got rid of his cousin for good.

"This Draco has a happy face and a grumpy face," Hermione said proudly. "I knitted it myself."

"You…knit?" he asked. This was news to him.

"Yeah," Hermione replied. "Used to knit hats and socks for Dobby and his friends."

"You knit…human sized-replicas of people?" Draco clarified.

"Well this is my first time…Not the point, listen," Hermione said. "I wanna go home."

"You are home," Draco replied after a short pause.

"Don't be thick, you know what I mean."

Draco marked his place in his book and placed it on the chair's arm.

"Princess, we've talked about this," Draco chastised. "You can't visit your parents because you have lessons."

"But I always have lessons," Hermione complained.

"Exactly," he replied with a smirk. He took his book and began reading once more.

Fuming, Hermione dragged the Draco dummy back to her room by its foot. Draco tried his best not to smile.

Later at tea, Draco saw Hermione discussing something with the Queen and his Grandmother. He had a feeling he knew what she was telling them.

"Ah, Draco!" his grandmother said. "We were just talking about Hermione's visit back to her home."

"That's good," Draco replied. "I've always said that it's about time sh-_we _visited them. I haven't seen them since we got wed."

Hermione's triumphant smile turned into a glare. She realized he'd been playing this game all along. Draco's smirk only grew wider.

"You're coming with me?" Hermione asked with a fake pleased tone.

"Of course, Princess," Draco replied. "We don't want a scandal on our hands, do we?"

Hermione very nearly groaned, but remembered just in time that she was in the presence of royalty.

"You could dance around with the actual me, you know," Draco remarked, seeing her prancing around happily with the dummy when tea was over.

"I'm not going to let you ruin this moment, actual Draco," she said in a singsong voice.

"Did you honestly think I'd let you go alone?" he asked.

"I'd been hoping."

Draco chuckled to himself and left her alone to celebrate.

Hermione barely made it through the whole week because of her excitement. Her bag was already packed come Wednesday (not that she had that much to pack). Draco was more terrified than excited, since this would be the first time he'll see Hermione's parents. Nevertheless, he was also excited as this would be his first try at independence. He decided against letting Alfred tag along, as his in-laws might think he was an overgrown man-child.

She was bouncing in her sear as she instructed their chauffeur which roads to take to get to their house. Draco was eager to please, and decided against Floo travel.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione greeted, running into her parents open arms. Guards outside were controlling the amount of people snooping in to see who had come to the Grangers' in several limousines. Draco watched the family from afar, unsure if he should join and ruin the moment.

"Come on, Draco, you're part of the family now," Mrs. Granger invited. Hesitantly, he put down his bag and let Mrs. Granger wrap her arms around him. It was a good feeling, being hugged. It felt like being welcomed home.

"Come on now, supper's going to get cold," Mrs. Granger said, ushering them to the dining room. Hermione's and Draco's guards fetched their bags and some tokens from the palace. As soon as that was over, they cast a Befuddling Charm around the house to discourage any more snoopers. The crowd outside their house dissolved immediately.

"Tuck in, Your Highness," Mr. Granger said. "Please, pardon our home. We know it's not quite as large as the palace you're used to, but at least we're cozy."

"Draco please," he replied. "Your home is magnificent. It's…warm."

At this, Mrs. Granger smiled. "We prepared several dishes for you. I hope you are pleased."

"This is all fine," Draco said with a smile. "Please, this is my first taste of independence. I'd like to be treated a normal person, for once. Even if it's just for the weekend."

Mrs. Granger smiled. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something was familiar about this boy, although she couldn't say what.

"Well, come on then, we have a lot to eat. Better get started!" Hermione said happily, grabbing the bowl of mashed potatoes.

Dinner went very well for the rest of the night. Draco was genuinely interested in the Grangers' business of tooth care. The Grangers also enjoyed regaling him with stories. Hermione and Draco alternately told stories of their lives in the palace and Hogwarts. Mr. Granger was starting to believe that Draco could be the right man for his daughter.

"It's getting late. Time for bed," Mr. Granger said when Hermione gave a huge yawn after their third game of Monopoly.

"Have you shown Draco your room?" Mrs. Granger asked. Draco's and Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"We're sleeping in my room?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you're married now," Mrs. Granger said. "Married people do that."

Hermione felt the color drain from her cheeks. Robotically, the two of them walked upstairs. Mr. Granger pointed out the rooms to Draco.

"Here we are."

Draco smiled a little when they entered her room. It was just as he expected. It was simple and organized, save for several stacks of books on random surfaces. Shelves lined the wall, full of what Draco presumed to be Muggle novels, as well as various trinkets. In the middle of the room was a twin bed, definitely smaller than what Draco was used to.

"Well, goodnight," Mr. Granger said, closing the door completely. Hermione groaned, realizing this probably was some sort of trust test her parents were doing.

Draco excused himself to the bathroom. When he closed the door, Hermione tried to figure out how to sort the situation at hand. Yes, they were married but they don't sleep together!

In a move of desperation, she grabbed her sleeping bag from her closet as well as a couple of pillows from the linen closet.

"What is this?" Draco asked, seeing his things put beside the sleeping bag. Hermione was already in bed, snuggling with a book.

"Your bed," Hermione answered with as much confidence as she could muster.

"I am _not_ sleeping in that," Draco said firmly.

"Too bad," Hermione replied with a shrug. "We are not having _this_ conversation. This is _my _bed, therefore, _I_ sleep on it. You're lucky I have a sleeping bag, otherwise it would've been just the floor for you."

"What about— _that_ night? No one slept on the bed because of your so-called 'equal rights,'" Draco said making air quotes. "Where're those rights now?"

"That was a different situation," Hermione said, clearly prepared with her argument. "No one had ownership of that bed. This one has."

"No one had ownership— _Fine,_" Draco huffed, taking off his shirt. Hermione was immediately distracted by his skin. She thought it would be perfectly smooth, but she was surprised to see several scars. "Sleep in _your_ bed." He grabbed the pillow from the sleeping bag and climbed into bed next to Hermione.

"Malfoy!" she said angrily, trying to push him off by kicking him repeatedly. "Geroff!"

"Nope," he said.

Hermione knew there was no stopping her brat of a husband, so she put one of her pillows in between them. Draco moved over a bit to allow space for the pillow.

By the time she finished her book, Draco was already fast asleep, his mouth slightly open and a soft snore coming from it. Hermione giggled. He seemed so…_human_.

_No!_ Hermione caught herself. _It's just the sleepiness talking_, she told herself. She tucked herself under the covers and switched off her bedside lamp.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Mrs. Granger asked. "Doesn't this seem a little…mad?"

"Nonsense!" Mr. Granger replied in a hushed tone. The two of them walked lightly towards Hermione's bedroom to check on the couple. "If they're awake, we'll tell them off. If not, we'll leave quietly.

"But what if they're…?" Mrs. Granger trailed off, afraid to even think of her daughter doing…such things.

"If they were about to or already have, I think she would have told you."

Mr. Granger turned the knob slowly and opened the door by an inch. A faint light, coming from the window shone on the two figures on the bed. They heard nothing but faint breathing and soft snoring. He opened the door a bit more.

"They seem to be asleep, come on let's go to bed," Mrs. Granger said, stifling a yawn.

"You'll want to see this," Mr. Granger replied. Mrs. Granger poked her head through the opening.

The couple was cuddling in their sleep, in an attempt to stay warm. The blanket had fallen off and the divider pillow lay forgotten on Draco's side. Hermione's head was resting on Draco's chest, while his hand was on the top of her head. Their legs were one on top of the other.

Mrs. Granger smiled. Unable to resist, she tiptoed quietly inside the room and lightly put the blanket on top of the sleeping figures. She then gave both of them a soft kiss on the top of their heads.

With a smile, Mr. Granger closed the door and followed his wife to their room.

* * *

Draco awoke feeling unusually comfortable and sore at the same time. He found out that he'd slept on his side, so he was feeling pain somewhere on his back and left arm. He also realized that he and Hermione were in a spooning position, with his hand around her waist and her hair a mess on the pillow. She was still fast asleep, but she was holding his hand.

"How did we get here, Princess?" he whispered softly. A year ago, he wouldn't have agreed to be in the same room with her overnight. Now here he was, comfortably snuggled against her. When did things start to change?

He chased the thoughts out of his head and carefully unclasped his hand from her grasp. He decided he needed some non-Hermione-smelling air.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Draco greeted upon seeing his in-laws in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Please, Draco, we're your mum and dad now too," Mrs. Granger chastised.

"Okay…Mum," Draco said, trying the word out. It's been ages since he last used it.

"Where's 'Mione anyway?" Mr. Granger asked. "Breakfast's almost ready."

"Still asleep."

"No, I'm not," Hermione said from behind him, wiping her eyes. She stretched and gave a huge yawn. Her hair looked like a lion's mane. "What're we having?"

"Ham and eggs," Mrs. Granger replied, setting the plates down in front of her family.

The dish, of course, was new to Draco. Nevertheless, he was eager to try it. It looked and smelled divine. It was greasy and simple, unlike the lavish food they served in the castle all the time.

"They're really good," Draco said out loud after taking his first bite.

"'Mione is it okay if we leave for a bit?" Mrs. Granger asked. "Your Uncle Mike needs a hand with moving to his new flat."

"Sure," Hermione replied.

"No funny business while we're gone?"

"Dad," Hermione groaned. Draco snickered and continued with his second helping of breakfast.

After eating, Hermione and Draco were left alone.

Hermione half-expected Draco to drop the nice guy act once her parents were gone.

"So, what does one do for fun around here?" Draco asked. _Aha,_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Chores," Hermione replied, beginning to clear the table. "Gardening. Muggle games." To her surprise, Draco was mimicking what Hermione was doing. Scraping the leftovers onto another plate, stacking them and then bringing them to the sink, where he began rinsing. "What're you doing?"

"Chores," he replied. "I do have manners, you know."

Hermione let him rinse the rest of the plates. She put the sliced fruit back into the fridge. Draco was putting on rubber gloves.

"_Now_ what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to wash the dishes."

"Alright, let's see it then."

Feigning confidence, Draco grabbed the sponge and began scrubbing the plates. Hermione hid a snigger.

"Where are the bubbles? Aren't there supposed to be bubbles?"

Hermione started laughing as Draco scrubbed the plates even harder. "Stop it before you begin scratching the plates," she said, grabbing the sponge from him. She opened the cupboard above the sink and found the bottle of dishwashing liquid. "Come on, let me wash them." Draco wouldn't give her the plate. "It's too Muggle for you."

"Look, Princess, as much as I hate to admit it, the reason I was so keen on coming was so I could get a little independence," he explained. "At the very least, teach me how to wash the dishes and let me help you. I'd like to expand my experiences and increase my life skills."

Hermione stared at him. "Alright," she finally said with a shrug. She handed him the bottle. "This is where the bubbles come from. You wet the sponge, add a little of this and start scrubbing."

Draco grabbed the sponge and then let water flow through it. He then proceeded to squeeze the bottle forcefully.

"I said a little!" Hermione scolded. Hermione took the bottle from him, thankful that the cap was twisted shut. She showed him how to twist it open, and squeezed a few drops of the viscous liquid on the wet sponge. She then repeatedly squeezed the sponge until it foamed. Draco was watching her with awe. This was an entirely different magic to him.

"Now you scrub," she said. "Hard."

Draco did as he was told and Hermione watched, satisfied.

When her parents arrived later on, Draco was introduced to more chores. Mrs. Granger insisted that they watch telly instead, but he insisted on accompanying Hermione outside to the garden.

The Granger family had a tradition of home-growing most of their vegetables and fruit in their backyard. This tradition started way back when Mr. Granger's grandparents were living in the countryside.

"Your Highness! You do not treat a plant like that!" Hermione reprimanded, seeing the way Draco was plucking the tomatoes.

"What, I was only picking!" Draco said, putting the tomatoes in his basket.

"You do not mercilessly pluck them from their stems!" Hermione chastised. She took her garden scissors and clipped the tomatoes cleanly off the stem. "See. When you pluck them, you could ruin them. You try."

Draco took the scissors and clipped them deftly.

"That's the way to do it," Hermione replied with satisfaction. "Make sure not to cut anything too small." She moved over to the other side, digging up carrots, potatoes and beets.

"We can do this with magic, you know," Draco said, obviously tired of the slow process. In some ways, he was really like a little boy.

"Gardening has a calming effect," Hermione replied. "It teaches you to be _patient._"

Draco huffed and returned to work. He was already halfway through the plot when he noticed that the soil was moving.

"Aah!" Draco shouted in surprise when an earthworm wiggled its way out of the ground.

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked. Draco pointed at the earthworm. Hermione looked at him once and began laughing hysterically. Draco's face slowly turned the shade of the tomatoes he had picked. She took the earthworm and put it on the palm of her hand. "_This_, Your Majesty, is a friend. This helps our garden grow."

"Put that down, it's ghastly," Draco said, disgusted.

Hermione laughed once more and returned to her work. "The man who hid himself amongst Death Eaters and defied Lord Voldemort is terrified of an earthworm."

"Shut up, Princess," Draco spat. Hermione giggled to herself.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Mrs. Granger said later that day as they were preparing to go home. They were back in Hermione's room, the fireplace ablaze with emerald flames. The Queen had decided against sending bodyguards to fetch them, and arranged for the Ministry to reconnect Hermione's fireplace to the palace.

"We'll be back," Hermione replied. Mrs. Granger clutched her daughter tightly to her.

"Or we'll have you over," Draco amended. Mrs. Granger let go of Hermione and wrapped her arms around Draco, who seemed to be getting the hang of the hugging thing. Instinctively, he wrapped his own arms around her, hesitant at first because that was what he was taught as a child—to refrain from being affectionate. He hadn't felt this…warm in quite a while.

"You better get going, Edison might be getting tired of waiting for the pair of you," Mr. Granger said.

"Right." Draco picked up his and Hermione's bag as Hermione kissed her father goodbye. Draco gave his father-in-law a quick one-armed hug before walking through the flames.

As the flames faded, Draco began missing the warm and cozy home. He was greeted with silence and emptiness. And once again, the need to be alone. Edison was by their side in a flash and took their things.

"Right then," Hermione sighed, deciding that the dream vacation was over—it was time to pick up where they left off.

"Princess?" Draco called.

"Thank you. For the weekend."

Hermione smiled. "Anytime." She gave a quick smile.

"You don't fool me, Your Highness."

She laughed. "Good day, Your Majesty."


	23. Bruises

Progress. Yay!

* * *

Chapter 22: Bruises

* * *

Hermione started looking for Dragon soon after they arrived back in the palace. He was usually around, but she hadn't spotted him since the ball. She hadn't even seen him at Hogwarts.

She'd finally admitted to herself that she really liked Draco. Dragon…well, he was more like an older brother to her. Was that why he was avoiding her? Because she and Draco were finally getting along?

"Dragon!" Hermione called happily when she finally saw him. He turned and bowed low upon seeing her.

"Milady," he greeted. "Is Draco, I mean the _Prince_ in his quarters?"

"I think so," she replied. There was definitely something wrong here. He gave a curt nod and walked past her.

Hermione returned to her lessons with Regina the next day. Her usual load at Hogwarts was slowly being decreased. First, she was told to take her finals at Arithmancy, and now she'd also just finished her last exam for Ancient Runes. She barely saw her friends anymore.

That day, however, lessons were not to be conducted at Hogwarts. They took a field trip around the grounds, where Hermione learned the different histories of each location. This was better, she decided. At least she didn't have to sit up straight for two hours.

As they were learning about the significance of the gazebo's arches, two hippogriffs flew overhead. She knew it was Draco and Dragon, and she felt a little hurt that he wasn't friendly with her.

"They seem to be having fun," Hermione remarked.

"Don't worry, Your Highness," Regina replied "You will have flying lessons again soon."

"Quidditch?"

"No," Regina replied. "With a hippogriff. It's a different experience."

"So I've heard," Hermione said with a wince, remembering that time she and Harry flew on Buckbeak to save Sirius.

They watched the game for a while. It seemed fun until Hermione saw the two hippogriffs collide in midair. Both riders fell into the flower garden. Everything happened too quickly.

* * *

"Enjoyed your trip?" Dragon asked Draco while they were getting ready to go out for a game of Griffolo.

"A lot, actually," he replied. "I surprised myself. How about you, how was your weekend?"

Dragon shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Had to finish that Potions essay though." Draco sniggered.

"You should have been here when Snape was teaching," he said.

They bowed low to their hippogriffs and waited before mounting them.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Dragon managed an early lead into the game, but Draco caught up soon. Dragon was extra competitive today, however, and took the lead again. Draco took a shortcut around the towers and caught up to Dragon's hippogriff once more.

"How were Hermione's parents?" Dragon asked in midair.

Draco smiled. "Fantastic, he replied."

"I bet they were. How was Hermione in bed?" Dragon teased.

"Shut up!" he called. Draco remembered waking up beside her and smiled. He was caught off guard and his hippogriff bumped hard against Dragon's, tipping sideways.

Next thing he knew, he was falling.

He and Dragon hit the ground with a loud thump, the flower garden breaking their fall. Pain shot through his back and he felt like the wind was knocked out of him.

Seconds after hitting the ground, he was swarmed with guards and house-elves. He saw Hermione's faint figure and felt a little better. His ears were ringing and his vision was blurry. Not to mention, there were several people asking him if he was alright, none of whom mattered anyway. He expected her to go to straight to him, but was confused when she crouched on the ground away from him. He closed his eyes.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, helping Dragon sit up. He nodded while groaning in pain. Draco was already being carried away by the guards. She gingerly put his arm around her neck. The way his wrist was limping made Hermione think that Dragon had a broken wrist. "Can you stand?"

"I think so," he replied. He winced when he put his weight on his left foot, so she helped him stand up. Luckily, one of her house-elves had stayed behind.

"Skippy, could you please give me a hand?" she asked.

"Certainly, milady." The house elf took Dragon's limping leg.

"What about Draco?" Dragon asked as they were walking slowly back to the palace.

"What about him?" Hermione replied. "You saw him being carried away. He has everyone else taking care of him. He'll be fine.

Hermione summoned one of the nurses once they reached their palace. He only managed to endure a sprained wrist, a sprained ankle, and several scratches and bruises.

"How's the Prince?" she couldn't help but ask.

"The worst damage was a broken arm, milady," the nurse replied. "However, he nearly endured broken ribs for falling on his back. Luckily he only had a big bruise when we checked. And several scratches, but nothing too deep."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll take care of it from here." The nurse bowed and handed the salve to Hermione, who continued treating Dragon.

"I'd been childish," Dragon said. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise for anything," Hermione replied with a smile.

Hermione felt lighter once Dragon returned to their palace to rest. She'd been informed that Draco was awake and back to his room, and wanted to check on him.

"Hello," she greeted, seeing him reading with one hand. She could see the top of Alfred's head peeking from his sling.

Draco said nothing. She sat on Draco's reading chair and waited.

"I would appreciate if my _wife_ would at least ask how I am," he mumbled.

"How _are _you, husband dear?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Broken arm, a huge bruise down my back, and several scrapes," he mumbled back. "How's my dear cousin?"

"Sprained wrist and ankle, several scrapes and bruises," she replied. She knew where Draco was getting.

"I see," Draco replied. "Makes me wonder even more why you were so keen on taking care of him."

Hermione sighed. "If you'd been too blind to notice, everyone was practically fawning over you," Hermione said.

"As a matter of fact I was blind for a while," Draco said. "The pain was so bad it knocked me out."

Before things got any worse, Hermione stood up and left, slamming the door behind her. Of course, Draco had to return to his old self some time. She'd just hoped it wouldn't happen this soon.


	24. A Flashback

Chapter 23: A Flashback

* * *

Draco still didn't talk to Hermione several days after the accident. They tried to stay as far away from each other as possible, to avoid themselves from clawing each other's eyes out. They were forced to mingle once they were summoned by King Lucius himself.

"Your Highness," Draco and Hermione said, bowing in unison. When Hermione lifted her head, she started to feel sorry for the man who had once tormented her.

His skin was pale with a greenish tinge, and there were pink spots all over his body. Hermione's guess was that this was a relapse of his Dragon Pox, which he'd been unfortunate to get at such an old age. His eyes were also watery, and his lips chapped.

"Children, take a seat," he said. The couple followed.

"H-How are you doing?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Not well, Princess," he replied with some amount of sincere respect. "I have something I require you to do."

They moved a bit closer to better hear what he was about to say.

"I have a scheduled visit to one of our comrades—Bulgaria," he began. "As it stands, I am ill. I want you to go in my stead for the new Wizarding Union. Give King Nikolas my regards."

"I'll go, Your Highness," Draco said immediately. "The princess must stay to continue her studies. She has a lot more to accomplish. I however, am far less busy."

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from commenting.

"Very well then," the king replied. "That will be all." The couple stood up, bowed and turned to leave."

Hermione was about to give Draco a piece of her mind, but as soon as they arrived back to their palace, he made a beeline for his room and slammed it shut. It was clear that he was still mad at her.

"Why can't I tag along?" Hermione asked Edison later that night.

"The Prince hasn't made it very clear," he began, "but I believe he wants you to focus on your studies."

"'Focus on my studies,'" Hermione repeated with a scoff. "He's just upset with what happened at the Pitch."

Edison smiled. "I couldn't blame His Highness," he said. "Not that I am siding with him, or that I disagree with you coming to Dragon's aid. But I would have liked my wife to fuss over me if I had an injury like that."

* * *

_The boy with blond hair skipped across the palace gardens, bouncing his toy Bludger with one hand and holding his Beater's bat with the other. It had been a month since his father died, and his mum told him not to worry._

_And so, he followed her orders. He continued studying, he continued playing outside with his cousin. He was really sad at first, but there was no need to be sad. "There's no use for it," his father always said._

"_Hello, Edison!" the boy greeted merrily upon seeing their butler outside the palace doors._

"_Hello there, Dragon," he replied. This was new. Edison always called him Prince, even though he'd asked him very nicely not to. Dragon was not complaining, though. Edison finally gave in after so long._

"_Can Draco come out and play?" he asked._

"_Draco—I mean, the um, Prince is in his room. Would you like to ask him yourself?" Again, this was new to him. Since when did Edison call Draco Prince?_

_But again, he didn't mind. _

"_Yes please."_

_Draco's door, which was almost always open and never locked, was now shut. Dragon turned the knob, but it wouldn't open. This was peculiar indeed. He knocked on the door three times. _Bang! Bang! Bang!

"_Draco!" he called. "Come out and play! I brought my Bludger."_

"_I can't," said a muffled reply from inside. "I'm busy."_

_Strange. Draco always had time to play. But then again, there would be more days for them to play._

"_Bye Edison!" Dragon greeted as he left the palace._

"_Where's the Prince?"_

"_He said he was busy," Dragon replied. "I'll come back tomorrow."_

_As promised, he returned the next day. This time, he had his toy broomstick in tow. He knocked on the door three times, softer this time, in case Draco was still busy._

"_Draco!" he called. "Come out and play! I brought my broomstick."_

_This time he was greeted by a loud "Go away!" coming from inside. He walked away, his head hung low._

"_Aren't you going out to play?" asked Edison._

"_He…he told me to go away." Dragon knew that there was no point in being sad, but he can't help it. He just lost his dad, his mum barely talks to him, and now he's losing he's best friend._

_Edison sighed. "Things are changing, Young Highness," he said._

_From then on, he never asked Draco to play. A couple more weeks later, he found out why Draco was acting so strange. His mum had asked to talk to him, not in a "How are you, love?" kind of way, but in a "I have something important" way. He missed talking to his mum just because._

"_Dragon, darling…I have something to tell you," his mother began. She took his tiny hands in hers and took a deep breath. _

"_You are not a prince anymore, love," she said in a voice so gentle that he was more understanding than hurt. "When your father died…Uncle Lucius became the King."_

"_Aren't I supposed to be King?" he asked. This was what he learned at school. "You could still be queen, Mummy."_

_His mummy smiled. "I've talked about it to the High Council, even consulted the Supreme Mugwump." Dragon knew those were important people. He knew that they made all the decisions. "First of all, you're too young." Dragon chuckled. "Second of all…they didn't want Mummy to rule so that I could take care of you."_

"_Okay," Dragon replied. "So…Draco is the Prince now?"_

"_Yes," his mother sighed. _

"_Okay," Dragon said. "May I please return to my book now?"_

"_Yes you may," his Mum said. Before leaving, he gave his Mummy a hug and she gave him a kiss on his forehead._

_One more week later, his mother surprised him with more news._

"_Dragon, dear, you have to pack your things as quickly as you can, okay?" she said. "We're going far, far away."_

"_Why? Where are we going?"_

"_We're going somewhere special," she replied. "We need to be safe. It's not safe here anymore, okay? Pack your bags, please."_

_Dragon did as he was told. He always did. But now, he wanted to do something else._

"_May I say goodbye to Draco first?" he asked. It had been months since they last spoke, let alone saw each other._

_After a while, she replied. "Yes. Yes you may."_

_This time, he didn't skip. He didn't bounce. He had no toys with him. He strolled alone, for what could be the last time ever, across the palace gardens. He was on his way to a new life._

"_It's great to see you again, Young Highness," Edison greeted. Now he understood why he was never at their place anymore—he now served Prince Draco and his family._

_He smiled. "Dragon, please?"_

_He entered and made his way to Draco's room. He knocked three times, slowly._

"_Draco?" he called tentatively. "Please, I know you're in there. We're leaving. I don't know if we're ever coming back. I just wanted to say goodbye."_

_There was a moment's silence. Dragon was about to leave, when the door cracked open, and Draco peeked from inside._

"_We're leaving too," he said. He stretched out his hand. "Goodbye, Dragon."_

_Dragon took his hand firmly and shook it twice, just like he learned at school. He let go and bowed low._

"_Goodbye, Young Highness."_

* * *

Dragon closed his eyes at the memory. In that event, Draco took away his crown, his future, his palace and his freedom. But he'd taken something much more important to Dragon.

His best friend.

Now, he can't help but think that he had also taken away his bride. He and Hermione would have been perfect together. No fights, no arguments, no complications.

"Mum," Dragon said out of the blue. "I love her."

"What?"

"I…I love her," he repeated. "I love Hermione."

"Dragon," his mother said incredulously. "Are you even listening to what you're saying?! She's the _Princess!_ Your cousin's _wife!_"

"What if I've already had enough, Mum?" he asked. "Draco already took away everything for me. And for once, this is something I want to have back. Not as a consolation for everything else but because I love her, and he doesn't! I don't want to see her suffering anymore!"

From behind him, Bellatrix cracked a wicked smile.

"Draco took everything away from us," Dragon said. He faced his mother. "It's about time we got something back."


End file.
